Como Si Fuera Cierto
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: Era la tarde del 25 de marzo del 2018 en Los Ángeles, 'La Gran Naranja' que rodó hasta aplastar los sueños de la carnívora rubia Sam Puckett; ese fue el día en el que finalmente arribó a su nuevo apartamento el escéptico Fredward Benson, quien se encontraría con algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. ¿Te atreves a descubrir qué es? SEDDIE. Post- iGoodbye y Sam & Cat. NO AU.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Les traigo una historia inspirada en un libro llamado 'Ojalá fuera cierto' y en la película del mismo nombre en España, 'Como si fuera cierto' en Latinoamérica, 'Just like Heaven' en USA; no sé si llamarlo una adaptación, porque SOLO usaré la idea principal, así que el crédito respectivo para el autor original, el escritor francés ****Marc Levy** y los dueños de la película, aunque solo tengo conocimiento de el señor Steven Spielberg.

****** iCarly NO es mío, tampoco sus personajes,************ le pertenecen a Dan Schneider,** nada es mío, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de lucro, Ok, no, no es cierto, esto es solo por diversión. :D  


* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Samantha Puckett en un suceso realmente inesperado. Con su partida dejó un vacío muy grande en los corazones de sus mejores amigos y de su peculiar familia. ¿Pero la vida sigue no es así? El planeta siguió girando, el sol siguió saliendo y escondiéndose por el mismo horizonte, la lluvia no se detuvo, la primavera llegó nuevamente, los irreverentes rayos del sol de verano no se hicieron esperar, el curso de los ríos no se frenó, los peces en el mar continuaron nadando, las anaranjadas hojas de otoño bañaron las calles de muchas ciudades y así el álgido invierno llegó una vez más; el ciclo se repitió de nuevo, naturalmente no se paralizó, aunque ya no estaba ella, ya no estaba Sam para disfrutar ver la nieve caer.

Es díficil reponerse a la pérdida de un ser querido, pero no imposible, el recuerdo le mantiene vivo, de alguna manera, por así decirlo; así que a pesar del dolor, lo natural es continuar, después de todo era lo más lógico. Los otrora chicos de iCarly y la peculiar pelirroja compañera de aventuras de Sam, hicieron lo propio, no sin antes dedicar cada uno de sus éxitos a su fallecida amiga.

Carlotta 'Carly' Shay, reportera de CNN; eterna rompecorazones, bohemia incorregible. Luego de regresar de Italia ha rechazado importantes cargos en la planta del canal noticioso para el cual trabaja. Vive en un cómodo apartamento de Atlanta, pero prefiere ser un ancla que viaja por todo el país en busca de aventuras. No se ha casado, al parecer no pretende hacerlo, al menos no por ahora.

Orienthal Cornelius "Gibby" Gibson, actor cómico Hollywoodense con una brillante carrera en ascenso. Ha compartido pantalla con grandes estrellas de la comedia como Allan Sanders y Bob Ravensdale, de hecho, se han vuelto el trío cómico del momento.

Spencer Shay, no retomó sus estudios en leyes, —era de esperarse— finalmente ha formado una familia y se encuentra en la espera del nacimiento de sus primeras hijas, curiosamente unas gemelas.

Catherine 'Cat' Valentine, ejecutiva de la compañía de alimentos que fabrica los adictivos 'Bibbles', por más que lo ha intentado no ha podido dejar de vivir entre las delicias de maíz cubiertas de caramelo, para variar, es una famosa cantante de pop, quien dona todo el dinero que obtiene a causas sociales, especialmente aquellas que involucran asilos de ancianos y refugios de animales. Creadora de la fundación 'Rescata a una jirafa y tendrás Bibbles gratis'.

Freddie, brillante ingeniero de la compañía Pear, recientemente divorciado. Ha comenzado una nueva vida por disposición de su maniática jefa en la ciudad donde murió Sam, Los Ángeles, 'La gran Naranja' que rodó hasta aplastar los sueños de la carnívora rubia. La tarde del 25 de marzo del 2018, el día en el que finalmente arribó a su nuevo apartamento, el escéptico Fredward Benson, jamás pensaría lo que allí viviría al encontrarse con algo que cambió su forma de ver las cosas para siempre. ¿Te atreves a descubrir qué es?

* * *

**N/A:'La Gran Naranja', así llaman a esa ciudad.**

**_'Como si fuera cierto' ¡próximamente! :D_**

**_¿Te gusta la idea? Ya sabes que hacer, n.n, ¡Deja un bonito review! :3_**


	2. Alucinaciones

**Hola de nuevo n.n ¡Les traigo el primer capítulo de esta sobrenatural historia, de ustedes depende que continue o no, así que, deja un bonito review, ¡son gratis!**

**Vale aclarar que este Fic no es Universo Alterno, porque honestamente no me gustan muchito, sigue dentro del universo iCarly, como todos mis Fics, espero que les guste. :)  
**

**PD: ¡Si sigues _Sol_ _y Luna _no me odies, esta semana actualizo! :D**

******iCarly NO me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes,************ son de Dan Schneider, lo mío es solo esta historia y algunos personajes de mi retorcida mente, pero la idea principal no se me ocurrió a mi, en fin amo el chocolate. ****\o/**

* * *

**_Alucinaciones  
_**

* * *

Toda historia tiene un comienzo y un final, como la vida misma; nacemos —aunque no sabemos bien por qué razón— y eventualmente morimos, ¿triste no es así? Pero es el curso natural de las cosas, unos se van primero, otros después, el punto es que en algún momento, —sin excepción— lo haremos. Hay quienes dicen que puede compararse a un viaje en tren, en el que no somos más que pasajeros, unos se bajaran al poco tiempo, otros más adelante, pero ciertamente para todos hay boletos rumbo al más allá, ¿o el más acá? Quien sabe, nadie ha regresado afirmándolo o refuntándolo. Lo curioso es, que en algún momento de la complicada travesía, comprendemos que lo único cierto es lo incierto, que cuando menos lo esperamos pasa lo inesperado y que cuando creemos con firmeza en algo, probablemente —tarde o temprano— ocurrirá alguna cosa que nos hará cambiar de perspectiva; Fredward Benson es una de las mejores pruebas de esto, el vivo ejemplo del escepticismo y el pragmatismo tuvo que replantearse la cuadrada idea de lo que pensaba era la vida.

Freddie —como normalmente le llamaban las personas más allegadas a él— contaba ya con veinticuatro años, una exitosa y brillante carrera en ascenso y un reciente divorcio a cuestas. ¿Quién era la afortunada o desafortunada mujer? Una ex- compañera de la facultad, igual de nerd, igual de apasionada por la tecnología y sí, igual de metódica y aburrida; con una forma de ver las cosas tan abrumadoramente parecida a él, que realmente había pensado que ella, Elizabeth McGregor, era su alma gemela, pero no se había cruzado por sus intrincadas y prodigiosas conexiones nerviosas, que no puede ser tan sano como parece, estar con alguien tan semejante a ti, evidentemente no lo contempló en un principio y como era de esperarse en menos de un año su matrimonio se hundió como el Titanic, es decir, sin posibilidad alguna de salvarse. 'Diferencias irreconciliables' rezaba el acta en la que con la estampa de Freddie y de Elizabeth finalmente quedaron separados legalmente, pero en honor a la verdad, la causa de la ruptura fue la irracional lucha de poder por parte de ella, quien desde un principio lo veía como inferior, por no decir como una 'cucaracha decapitada' como solía tildarlo para sí, por supuesto, porque en el fondo sentía una verde envidia.

Aquellos dos eran los mejores de la clase, bueno, Freddie era el mejor, ella la segunda mejor, cosa que le hacía doler el hígado de la rabia mientras una hipócrita sonrisa ocultaba su verdadero sentir. Iban juntos a Harvard, no solo una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos, sino una de las mejores del mundo. Marissa Benson lo visitaba con desagradable frecuencia a Cambridge, Massachusetts, y fue así como inesperadamente —y quien sabe cómo y mucho menos por qué— se decantó por la pelinegra de ojos color gris humo eligiéndola como la perfecta y digna novia para su hijo. Freddie no lo había considerado, ¿era en serio? Semejante sugerencia, o más bien exigencia de su madre, no podía ser de ninguna manera una buena idea, pero la brillante y ponzoñosa 'Ellie' era una mujer muy bella, 'agradable', de pulidos modales, la mejor en todo lo que había emprendido, ¿por qué ocultarlo? Más que sentirse intimidado, la admiraba y eventualmente se enamoró, tonta y perdidamente. Ella se sintió nefastamente triunfante, porque lo tenía rendido a sus pies, él se desvivía por cumplir sus deseos, incluso le concedió en una oportunidad ser ella la mejor de la clase, equivocándose intencionadamente en un experimento muy fácil —al menos para él— delante de un incrédulo profesor que juró aquello era un chiste de mal gusto.

Freddie la amaba y mucho, por lo que naturalmente, después de un año de noviazgo se comprometieron y así ella sació el placer siniestro de tenerlo completamente comiendo de su mano. Contrajeron matrimonio en una ceremonia modesta, por el bajo poder adquisitivo que ambos tenían, considerando el hecho de que eran estudiantes universitarios con lamentables empleos de medio tiempo.

La falsedad de Elizabeth finalmente quedó en evidencia, cuando su máscara de mujer dulce e intachable terminó por caerse un día previo a finalizar sus carreras, en el que el famoso Fredward Benson por su talento e insuperables habilidades,—además de por su tránsito como director técnico del webshow iCarly— fue reclutado por la transnacional compañía Pear Inc. Ese fue el día más feliz de su vida, podría tener la casa de sus sueños, formar una gran y hermosa familia junto a su esposa, todos sus planes la incluían a ella, todo sería felicidad o al menos eso pensó antes de descubrir que a Ellie, —su preciosa Ellie— no le agradaba para nada la idea, fue ese el principio del fin, el hecho de que ese éxito fuera de Freddie y no de ella, simplemente no pudo soportarlo y aunque increíblemente de verdad lo amaba, pudo más el enfermizo y sobrevalorado amor que se tenía a sí misma, que el que sentía por él, así que luego de una acalorada y teatral discusión, —en la que lloraba exageradamente como si él de verdad le hubiera causado un gran daño— le hizo elegir entre ella y la oportunidad de su vida. Después de solo un minuto, el castaño se había literalmente quedado sin palabras, mientras la pelinegra azotaba la puerta del pequeño apartamento que compartían, no sin antes haberle dirigido una buena cantidad de improperios, exigirle el divorcio y dejar la promesa en el aire de que él pagaría por eso y el precio sería muy alto. Él quedó desecho, se sintió engañado, decepcionado, y por qué no decirlo, traicionado en todo el sentido de la palabra. En pocos días se repuso, después de todo había vivido cosas aún más dolorosas. Sin embargo algo había cambiado en él, no sabía muy bien qué, pero luego de lo ocurrido comenzó a aferrarse a la idea de que todas las personas guardaban terribles secretos, peor aún, un gran lado obscuro. Pensó que tal vez con las personas no se debía llegar tan lejos, así que cuando los sentimientos comenzaran a aflorar, lo indicado era huir, por lo que aparte de nerd, amante de la tecnología, metódico y aburrido; podía sumar a su lista algún par más de calificativos: desconfiado, picaflor y caradura.

La graduación fue realmente incómoda, no para Freddie, sino para la flamante ex- esposa de él, cuando no solo luego de haber sido la segundona académicamente —una vez más—, para variar su ex-amor y ¿enemigo? La había dejado completamente humillada al presentarse con Milena Rogers aferrada a uno de sus brazos, la cabezahueca pelirroja vecina de ambos, con la que se había involucrado sentimentalmente y no tenía reparos en restregarselo de todas las maneras posibles en la cara, ni siquiera por el hecho de que apenas habían transcurrido tres días desde su separación legal. Ellie estalló de furia, rasgó enloquecidamente su vestido lila con sus propias manos y salió corriendo del recinto como alguien seriamente desequilibrado. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño, no era bueno, ni gentil que se sintiera tan bien, aún así, no podía negarlo, lo disfrutó. Desde ese día no supo más de Elizabeth Benson, corrección, Elizabeth McGregor, de nuevo. Ella probablemente nunca supo que Milena Rogers, no era nada serio para Freddie, dejaron de compartir saliva a los cinco días de iniciada su aventura. Él debía marcharse pronto a California, donde comenzaría su nueva vida, así que era inevitable—y cobarde— que expusiera sus aceptables motivos a la pobre e ingenua Milena sobre el por qué una relación entre ellos no sería posible.

* * *

Freddie arribó a la ciudad de San Francisco la soleada mañana del veinticinco de septiembre; luego de al menos una hora de trayecto desde el aeropuerto, finalmente llegó a su prometedor destino, el Pear Campus, sede principal de la compañía Pear Inc. Lo había soñado desde pequeño y por fin uno de sus mayores sueños se materializaba frente a sus ojos, quería llorar de la emoción —literalmente—, afortunadamente las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien. Poco tiempo le llevó ascender con asombrosa rapidez. Debido a su talento, esfuerzo y largas horas de trabajo extra diseñando prototipos y demás maravillas electrónicas, logró captar la atención de la mismísima Stacy Jones, la dueña de una prodigiosa mente, presidenta y fundadora de la compañía Pear, quien observando cautelosamente el desempeño del castaño sopesó la idea de convertir a quien definía como 'la joven promesa que representaría la consolidación definitiva de su compañía, como empresa líder en el mercado nacional e internacional, aportándole el toque de juventud y rebeldía (con causa) que pedía a gritos el fruto de su genialidad', Jones y sus enunciados largos, en fin, para ser breves, convirtió a Freddie en su mano derecha. Stacy, una mujer endurecida por los años, contaba ya con unos sesenta y cuatro a cuestas, era una persona hasta cierto punto extraña, ¿una loca simpática? ó ¿una simpática loca? Que comenzaba a augürar su propia muerte. Su único descendiente había fallecido en un trágico accidente, así que llevada por su instinto maternal acogió a Freddie como a su hijo, —quien casualmente tendría la misma edad que el de sus entrañas— con la esperanza de que él mantendría su legado como ningún otro. Jones estaba más que conforme con su trabajo, pero el castaño no lo sabía, su segunda y casualmente maniática madre, —al igual que la que le dió la vida— comenzó a labrar en él a su futuro y digno sucesor con un disparatado entrenamiento del cual él no tenía conocimiento.

Durante la víspera de Navidad, Jones viajó con el hijo que su corazón adoptó hasta Seattle, congeniando casi en el mismo instante en el que se miraron por primera vez con la neurótica Marissa Benson. Freddie no podía sentirse más agobiado, no recordaba haberse sentido tan asediado jamás. Aquellas dos atosigaban al castaño de una manera nada normal, planeando bodas de ensueño, para variar, nietos de ensueño; prefería llamar a lo que hacían luego, como 'relatar' cuentos de brujas y desequilibradas mujeres que incluían a una Elizabeth McGregor degradada al nivel de una cucaracha y a las quince mujeres con las que se había involucrado en menos de cuatro meses como aprovechadas, cazafortunas y genios del mal. Huyó del apartamento incrédulo por lo que sus ojos veían, deteniéndose justo al frente de la puerta de los Shay, cerró fuerte los ojos y una gran cantidad de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente uno tras otro, iCarly, Carly, Spencer, Gibby... y Sam. Su corazón se estrujó cuando la imagen de la salvaje rubia inspirada comiendo un par de piernas de pollo en sus manos llegó a su cabeza, y un punzante dolor invadió su pecho cuando recordó el día en el que por última vez la había visto cuando vivía...

_Esa era una fresca noche de abril en Los Ángeles, Freddie había hecho hasta lo imposible para poder llegar hasta la gran fiesta que ofrecería Sam por sus veintiún años. El último vuelo de ese día y en tercera clase fue su única opción. Carly lo había logrado, había hecho un lugar en su apretada agenda para ella, de hecho había planificado atravesar el atlántico desde Italia con un mes de anticipación; al menos eso era lo que le recordaba a su amigo cada cinco minutos, porque no lo veía apersonarse a la fiesta. Pasaron las horas, los invitados se marcharon, solo quedó desorden por todo el pequeño apartamento que la rubia compartía con una pelirroja amiga de nombre Cat. Carly se lamentó terriblemente por la ausencia de Freddie. Sam, naturalmente no dijo nada, pero sin duda aquello le había dolido. _

_Pronto sería la una de la madrugada, —ya no era el cumpleaños de Sam— Carly y Cat se fueron a dormir, la rubia se excusó diciendo que no tenía sueño, pero se acostó a lo largo del sofá azul viendo fijamente la puerta, guardando dentro de sí la esperanza de que él no le fallaría. Un suave toque desvaneció el ligero sueño en el que había caído, sacudió su cabeza pensando que era producto de su imaginación, pero otro ligero toque igual al primero inundó sus oídos, ¿y si era él? Pensó. Su corazón dió un vuelco ante la sola idea. Se paró torpemente algo adormecida, un tercer toque se escuchó, quitó el seguro de la puerta y cautelosamente la abrió. _

_Freddie vió aparecer la cabeza de una Sam con el cabello muy desordenado por la puerta entreabierta, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, para armarse de valor._

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sam!— Exclamó con una media sonrisa, extendiendo un paquete cuadrado con lunares rojos por todos lados, un moño azul marino reposaba sobre la superficie.  
_

_—¡Eres un completo idiota, pensé que no vendrías!— Gritó entre enfurecida y alegre empujándolo hasta la mitad del pasillo descubierto. —¡Dame eso de una vez!— Espetó arrancando el paquete de las manos del castaño, inmediatamente despedazó el papel y lanzó la caja al suelo quedando con su regalo entre sus manos.  
_

_—No podía fallarte este día, o técnicamente ayer. Fue díficil y lamento no haber llegado a tu gran fiesta de veintiún años, pero...— Freddie se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vió a Sam tensar los labios y escrutar por todos lados lo que había traído para ella. —¿Te gusta?— Preguntó temeroso.  
_

_—¿Una camiseta? ¿Cómo pensaste que una estúpida camiseta podría gustarme? ¡Tengo miles tarado!— Gritó de nuevo, importándole muy poco que casi eran las dos de la madrugada.  
_

_—¿Recuerdas la vez que Carly te hizo una? Yo hice esta para ti Sam, como símbolo de nuestra amistad, que será eterna, y hoy frente a esta redonda luna llena te lo juro, estaré ahí para ti, siempre, no importa en qué circunstancias, por más extraña que sea, incluso si tú no me quieres allí, siempre.— Dijo el castaño con suavidad, señalando la llena luna y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, ella sonrió débilmente. Claro que recordaba la camiseta de Carly, y claro que era especial el regalo que él le había hecho, aunque un tocino boliviano, o un jamón con miel para ella sola, no habrían sido nada despreciables.  
_

_—¿Uh? Es lo más ñoño que he oído nunca, y creéme, he escuchado cosas muy cursis, pero sí, está bien como sea.— Sonrió ahora abiertamente y con la mano le invitó a pasar, Freddie se sentó sobre el banquillo de la cocina, mientras Sam sacaba un par de cervezas en lata que en algún momento logró apartar para él. _—_¿Así que cómo te va con 'Ellie'?— Preguntó lanzando al aire una de las latas, que por poco el castaño no logró atrapar.  
_

_—Maravillosamente bien, sabes...— Freddie sonrió tontamente, su pulso se aceleró.  
_

_—¿Qué?— Preguntó la rubia sin mirarle a la cara mientras destapaba su lata.  
_

_—Creo que he encontrado a la mujer con la que voy a compartir el resto de mis días.— Soltó Freddie sonriendo abiertamente. Sam quien sorbia del líquido amarillo, se vió envuelta en un ataque de tos, él la ayudó con palmadas en la espalda.  
_

_—Soy muy feliz por ti Benson.— Respondió Sam cuando por fin logró reponerse.  
_

_—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?— Inquirió Freddie suspicazmente, totalmente incrédulo, no porque no creyera que lo sintiera, estaba seguro de eso, sino por el hecho de que se lo había dicho. _

_—Claro que sí, somos, ya sabes, amigos ¿amigos eternamente dijiste?— Respondió frunciendo el ceño. —Acaso dijiste ¿'siempre'?¿Siempre Benson? —Prosiguió ahora sonriendo.  
_

_—Siempre.— Respondió el castaño deslizando gentilmente una de sus manos por la cara de la rubia. Aclaró su garganta. —Sam, lo lamento debo devolverme a Massachusetts dentro de cinco horas.— Dijo nerviosamente, no tenía muy claro por qué razón se había puesto así, desvió su mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera.  
_

_—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?—Preguntó la rubia casi sin pensarlo.  
_

_—¿Qué? No Sam, ya sabes, tengo novia y no estaría bi...— Freddie vaciló, su lengua se enrredó.  
_

_—No me malentiendas, solo para ponernos al día, teníamos ya mucho tiempo sin vernos Freddie—Suspiró Sam—... por... fa-vor.— Pidió. Lo que ambos no sabían era que esa era la última vez que se verían.  
_

_—¿Carly?— Preguntó Freddie entre temeroso y ansioso, temeroso de que en cualquier momento apareciera con una sartén estrellándosela en la cabeza y ansioso porque hacía mucho no la veía.  
_

_ —Duerme en mi cama, está haciendo un reportaje para su universidad aquí en L.A, así que aprovecha muy bien su estadía.— Respondió con simpleza, aún aturdida por la manera en la que Freddie había rechazado la propuesta de quedarse junto a ella, no le pedía nada indecente, solo que compartiera con ella algo de platica, alguna anécdota aburrida o incluso las cursis ideas que tenía para proponerle matrimonio a su novia.  
_

_—Quisiera saludarla, la he extrañado mucho también.— Dijo suavemente, temiendo despertarla. Sonrió, porque lo que Sam no sabía era que el reportaje de Carly era una mentira con un mes de planificación, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, porque él no fue capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella.  
_

_—¡Vamos tonto!— Le animó halándole suavemente del brazo.  
_

_—No, no es necesario, ya habrá otra oportunidad.— Respondió con la esperanza de que Sam se olvidara del tema.  
_

_—¿Seguro?— Replicó. Él asintió suavemente, lanzándose sobre el sofá de una manera en la que Sam lo haría, sí, se quedaría con ella después de todo, el palmeó un lugar a su lado en el sillón y ella entre dudosa e incrédula lo tomó.  
_

_—¿Y qué tal el negocio de niñeras Sam?—Preguntó el castaño con una media sonrisa, ¿qué eran cuatro horas a su lado si probablemente no la vería en un buen tiempo?  
_

_—No tienes idea de lo bien que nos ha ido. He logrado ahorrar una cantidad considerable de dinero, creo que ya tengo la cantidad suficiente para iniciar el negocio de mis sueños, 'Puckett's' — Dijo Sam con ojos soñadores mientras deslizaba las manos en el aire.— Frunció el ceño ante la expresión divertida que apareció en la cara de él, ella sabía que no le creía. —¡Vamos Freddie no me mires así! ¿A quién no le gustaría las gallinas despescuezadas y cocinadas en..._

_Sam al poco tiempo se quedó dormida, en una posición bastante incómoda. Sus piernas las había colocado sobre el respaldo del sofá y su cabeza rozaba el suelo. Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír, miró la hora, el tiempo de irse había llegado, se arrodilló frente a ella y besó su frente, la rubia se movió un poco, pero no despertó._

Esos momentos se desvanecían en la mente de Freddie, la última vez... A veces olvidaba el tono de su voz, pero no lo que le hizo sentir al escucharla, olvidaba los matices de su rostro, pero no la alegría que le causaba el solo verlo. ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera dado por vencido ese día? ¿Si no hubiera luchado para poder llegar aunque no fuera a tiempo? Sus ojos se humedecieron de solo pensarlo, no, no se hubiera podido despedir de ella.

La voz de su madre en el recuerdo retumbó oprimiendo su pecho una vez más, pero ésta vez era más fuerte la sensación de abatimiento...

_Esa era una mañana particularmente lluviosa y, esa era una clase de física particularmente complicada de entender, incluso para él. Tres llamadas perdidas miró en la pantalla de su teléfono y aún vibraba amenazando con convertirse en la cuarta. La imagen de Marissa Benson sonriente lucía en el identificador de llamadas de su Pearphone, ¿cuántas veces iban al año que le advertía que no debía llamarlo a esa hora de la mañana? Y menos por un estúpido recordatorio, pero algo había en la insistencia de su madre, que incluso para ella se salía de lo normal. Le contestaría, comprobaría que no era nada importante y seguiría con toda su atención en clase._

_—¿Qué demonios mamá? Sabes que estoy en clases no es hora de tus recordatorios sobre el doble champú.— Dijo Freddie entre dientes temiendo ser escuchado.  
_

_—Lo siento hijo.—Musitó su madre en tono lastimoso.  
_

_—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?— Preguntó Freddie, mientras el vago presentimiento de que algo terrible había pasado le invadió por completo.  
_

_—Es... es... se trata de esa niña Puckett.— Su corazón dió un vuelco, ¿de verdad su madre le llamaba para hablar de Sam? No, no había nada bueno en eso.  
_

_—¿Sam?— Preguntó, con el inútil, pero poderoso deseo de que no se tratara de ella.  
_

_—Si hijo, Samantha.— Respondió su madre dulcemente, como si suavizara las palabras para que el dolor fuera menos intenso.  
_

_—¡Permiso!—Exclamó el castaño ante la clase, acto seguido salió atropelladamente.  
_

_—¿Qué pasó con Sam mamá?— Preguntó, su pulso subió súbitamente.  
_

_—Cielos...uhmm... Esto— Vaciló. —Samantha falleció la madrugada de hace tres días, lo siento hijo.— Dijo rápidamente soltando luego un largo suspiro.  
_

_—¿Cómo pasó?— Pudo preguntar Freddie a duras penas.  
_

_—Fue... fue... La arrollaron en su propia motocicleta.—Respondió su madre. En el tono de su voz se podía apreciar lo consternada que estaba.  
_

_—¿Cómo lo supiste?—Prosiguió el castaño. Una sensación horrible de abatimiento se había adueñado de él.  
_

_—Carly, la carita de muñeca estaba inconsolable junto a su hermano, no...—Calló algunos segundos. —No tenían valor para decírtelo.— Musito dulcemente.  
_

_—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes mamá? Maldición no pude darle... darle un último adiós.— Espetó el castaño mientras lágrimas de amargo sabor surcaban su cara.  
_

_—No hijo, ellos no lo sabían acaban de enterarse, la familia de Samantha no dió a conocer esa... ya sabes esa noticia hasta hoy.— Dijo su madre manteniendo la suavidad en su voz, el colgó la llamada, ya había escuchado suficiente. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera, aliviaría la presión en su pecho. Ese día se sentó largo tiempo bajo un frondoso árbol, si, llovía, parecía que el mismísimo cielo lloraba, no prestaba el mínimo de atención al hecho de que el pasto bajo de él se tornaba pantanoso, deseó vehementemente que aquello fuera un mal chiste, lloró, lloró por Sam y sintió su pérdida por mucho tiempo, se reservó su dolor para sí mismo como si se lo hubiera robado y aún pasados meses, años...Si su imagen aparecía en su mente o en sus sueños, el dolor punzante reaparecía en el mismo lugar, al lado izquierdo de su pecho.  
_

Justo en ese momento se lamentó del tiempo perdido, nunca imaginó lo importante que con los años Sam se habría convertido para él, primero su infernal tormento, su amiga a regañadientes, eventual e inesperadamente su amor y mucho después en su mejor amiga. Y ya no estaba, se había ido y aún no lograba aceptarlo; no entendía por qué demonios, la vida, un ser supremo o lo que sea, la había arrebatado de su camino, desde ese instante y para siempre. Un olor particular proveniente del apartamento de los Shay lo trajo de nuevo al presente, casi incoscientemente giró la perilla albergando en su interior una absurda esperanza.

_—¿Freddie? ¡Freddie!— _Gritó Spencer entornando los ojos en dirección al castaño, el sonido estrepitoso de un montón de latas de leche para bebés chocando contra el piso lo sobresaltó. _  
_

_—¿Qué tal Spence? ¿Qué es todo esto?—_ Respondió señalando la cantidad exagerada de osos de felpa de todos los colores que abarrotaban el apartamento, además de las latas de leche. La pared del fondo de la sala estaba abarrotada de una pila enorme de pañales y, muchas cosas más que no logró distinguir._  
_

_—Yo...—_Spencer simuló una cara de tristeza, agachó la cabeza._ —¡Voy a ser papá!—_ Gritó agarrando a Freddie por los brazos y saltando alegremente, el castañó se sintió muy feliz por él, sería un papá magnífico, despreocupado probablemente, pero magnífico._  
_

_—¡Oh vaya felicidades hombre!—_ Dijo dándole un cálido y fraternal abrazo._  
_

_—¡Gracias adulto joven, ya es hora de que encargues uno pronto shingüengüenchón!— _Expresó Spencer divertido al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacerle cosquillas, eso al parecer sin recordar que Freddie se había separado de su neurótica esposa, a pesar de las muchas veces que le expresó lo mucho que lo sentía._  
_

_—¿Qué tal tu madre Freddie?—_Interrumpió la esposa de Spencer mientras lo miraba acusatoriamente. Ella era Alice, una muy mujer bonita, de treinta años de edad, su cabello ondulado era castaño rojizo y caía hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran asombrosamente azules. La conoció en una tienda de mascotas, inexplicablemente al parecer había encontrado a la indicada, bien dicen que 'siempre hay un roto para un descosido', y aunque Alice y Spencer eran la pareja perfecta, ella bien sabía traer a la realidad a aquél niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre. _  
_

_—Igual que siempre Alice.— _Respondió Freddie con desgano._  
_

_—Uhh no sabes cuanto lo siento.—_ Dijo Spencer torciendo la boca._  
_

_—Yo también.— _Musitó Freddie sonriendo débilmente, mientras sus dedos golpeaban nerviosamente contra la barra del desayunador de los Shay._  
_

_—¿Te quedas a cenar?— _Inquiri_ó _la castaña mostrando una gran cesta con pollo frito._  
_

_—¿Pollo frito? Oh sí por favor.— _Respondió con agrado Freddie, aspirando el olor tan gratamente familiar que le llevaba a evocar mejores tiempos._  
_

* * *

Corría ya el mes de Marzo. Freddie había llegado a su nuevo destino, estaba malhumorado e irritable por el atraso de más de cuatro horas de vuelo al salir de San Francisco, se lamentó no haber viajado por carretera teniendo muy claro que permanecía en el mismo estado. Stacy finalmente le había convencido de manejar la sede principal de Pear Inc., en Los Ángeles, valiéndose de rebuscadas razones, como 'creo que moriré el año que viene' 'no estoy bien de salud' 'ayer me desmayé y ví la luz al final del túnel' 'te confiaría hasta mi vida hijo de mi corazón' 'solo en ti confío Freddie, solo en ti y en nadie más' él no lo sabía, pero era parte de su 'entrenamiento' como futuro sucesor de la compañía de la maniática, pero simpática Stacy, empezaría por algo pequeño comparado con lo que representaba el manejo del enorme imperio de Stacy Jones, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad de jubilar al viejo y experimentado Anderson Parker y reemplazarlo rápidamente por su joven promesa. Según lo que su alocada mentora le había notificado, alguien le esperaría en el aeropuerto, le entregaría las llaves del apartamento que exigió le fuera rentado—algo lejos de ser del penthouse lujoso ubicado en el centro de L.A propiedad de Stacy Jones— y le serviría de guía ese día, y solo ese día, pero una vez más fue contradecido por la brillante, pero nada normal genio corporativo.

Dejando tras de sí la puerta de llegadas del aeropuerto, levantó la vista en busca de la persona que estaría esperándolo, no sabía quien sería, ni cómo sería, pero la lógica le decía que llevaría un cartel al menos. Finalmente encontró su nombre escrito en letras grandes y doradas, sí, doradas, en un exagerado letrero en manos de una mujer bajita de algunos veinticinco años de edad, su cabello era rubio cobrizo, liso, corto y llegaba hasta sus orejas, sus ojos color avellana estaban enmarcados en unos anteojos cuadrados y pequeños, lucía un conjunto ejecutivo color gris plomo y pegaba pequeños saltos de un lado a otro sobre sus tacones negros de aguja. Su cartera amenazaba con resbalar de su brazo, y para su desfortuna, así fue, cayendo a su vez aparatosamente todas las cosas que contenía en su interior. El castaño ahogó una risa y le ayudó a levantar sus cosas. La neurótica mujer comenzó a lamentarse de su terrible suerte y del destino que le depararía si 'el seguramente malencarado e implacable Señor Benson', quien según lo que decía una y otra vez sería su jefe, 'la haría carne picada si la viera en esa situación'.

—_Creo que hablas de mí._—Dijo Freddie sonriendo, aquello le resultaba realmente divertido, '¿mal encarado e inflexible', ¿'carne picada'? Definitivamente aquella pobre mujer no había tenido mucha suerte anteriormente.

_—¿Señor Benson?— _La bajita rubia llevó una mano a su frente chocándola fuertemente contra ella. —O_h Dios, torpe, torpe Alexis, estás despedida vivirás debajo de un puente_.— Murmuró—_ Soy... Soy Alexis Taylor, su asistente personal.— _Dijo rápidamente, por lo que Freddie con dificultad entendió sus palabras._  
_

_—¿Qué es eso de asistente personal? ¿De qué hablas? Y no me digas señor.— _¿Por qué aquello no le sorprendía? Stacy Jones una vez más le había contradecido, pero sentía pena por la peculiar chica que sería su 'asistente personal' así que decidió obviar el hecho de que para nada le agradaba la idea.

_—Me asignó la presidenta de Pear Inc., personalmente como la asistente personal de la joven promesa que representa la consolidación definitiva...—_ Mientras Alexis hacía lo que parecía un solemne discurso que a Freddie le parecía tan familiar, se lamentó por el hecho de que seguramente Jones le había obligado a aprendérselo, así que ignorándola comenzó a rodar el par de pesadas maletas que traía consigo, de pronto se interrumpió a si misma, sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. —_¡Espere! ¡No! ¡No, yo lo hago!— _Gritó, entornó sus manos sobre las asaderas de las mismas apartando las de Freddie, y logrando arrastrarlas unos escasos veinte centímetros._  
_

_—¿De verdad puedes con eso?— _Preguntó Freddie conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de reír._  
_

_—¡Oh si señor Benson, claro que puedo!—_ Exclamó Alexis prácticamente sin aliento, logrando avanzar apenas unos diez centímetros más. La torpe mujer reunió valor y trató de halarlas con más fuerza, pero solo consiguió caer al piso de espaldas, Freddie le tendió su mano gentilmente, la chica rápidamente se incorporó y tomó las maletas de nuevo._  
_

_—Dame eso Alexia.—_ Dijo Freddie suavemente tratando de no ser grosero, pero pudiendo disimular apenas su impaciencia._  
_

_—Alexis señor, diculpe mi insolencia.— _Corrigió la curiosa rubia, aclaró la garganta.—_Disculpe también si no soy lo suficientemente eficiente en cuanto a cargar maletas, le prometo que compensaré de alguna manera mi terrible falla, bien, le decía que..._

_—De verdad estás siendo insolente.— _Interrumpió Freddie divertido y, no le quedó más remedio que soltar una gran carcajada ante la mueca de genuino terror que se dibujó en la cara de Alexis, jamás pensó que pudiera causar tal miedo en alguien, para ser honestos, jamás lo pensó. Permaneció callada un rato, lucía avergonzada y el sutil carmín de sus mejillas lo ratificaba. Ya en las afueras del aeropuerto, pidió un taxi, intentó acercarse a las maletas de Freddie una vez más. Freddie la miró con un gesto de impaciencia por lo que retrocedió. El taxista y él colocaron las maletas en la parte trasera del auto, y finalmente se adentraron en el mismo, la rubia le dió las indicaciones al chofer, ya que obviamente Freddie no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde iba a parar. _  
_

_—Señor le juro que no es mi intención ser insolente, de verdad perdóneme.— _Dijo Alexis tímidamente. Freddie de verdad no pensaba que ella era insolente, solo le había jugado una broma, pero claramente la chica no lo había entendido como tal._  
_

_—Oye ¿Alexis?— _Preguntó Freddie tratanto de no equivocarse una vez más en el nombre de la torpe chica._ —No tengo nada que perdonarte, no me digas señor, y solo haz silencio, a menos que te pregunte algo.— _Alexis asintió suavemente. —_¿Bien? Ya que eres mi 'asistente personal'— _Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos. —S_upongo que te encargaste del apartamento que exigí, no muy sofisticado algo cerca de algún medio de transporte, ya que evidentemente no tengo auto, no guardaespaldas, nada de pérdida de mi autonomía.— _Freddie calló esperando obtener respuesta, pero Alexis solo asentía con su cabeza enérgicamente, Freddie la tomó por los hombros obligándola a detenerse._— Y bien, dime.— _Musitó impaciente._  
_

_—Si señor Benson, dígame.—_ La torpe, y por qué no, graciosa chica no parecía entender. Freddie frunció el ceño, entre tanto una mueca de incredulidad se formaba en su cara. —_Oh sí, todas sus exigencias fueron contempladas y supervisadas por mi persona.— _Respondió Alexis cayendo en cuenta de lo que se le preguntaba._  
_

Después de una hora, quizás un poco más, habían llegado al norte del Valle de San Fernando, en la zona metropolitana de Los Ángeles. El auto se había detenido por indicación de Alexis frente a un edificio de ladrillos de piedra de algunos 9 ó 10 pisos, la fachada del edificio era muy bonita, pero nada sofisticada. La rubia bajó accidentadamente del automóvil y, si no cayó estrepitosamente al piso, fue por pura suerte. El taxista y Freddie sacaron las maletas de la cajuela, el castaño le canceló al chofer, afortunadamente fuera de la vista de la distraída Alexis, de lo contrario se hubiera escandalizado, muy seguramente. El castaño se colocó el morral que traía consigo, y tomó las maletas errumbándose directo a la entrada del edificio.

_—¡Señor Benson!—_ Exclamó la rubia a espaldas de Freddie._  
_

_—¿Uh?— _Preguntó confundido.

_—Éstas son las llaves de su apartamento.— _Dijo Alexis colocando un juego de llaves en la mano izquierda de Freddie, quien después de recibirlas siguió la marcha._  
_

_—¿A dónde crees que vas?— _Inquirió el castaño con el ceño fruncido, solo ponía a prueba la paciencia de plomo de la pobre chica, él sabía de antemano, que ella inevitablemente vendría tras de él._  
_

_—A ningún lado señor, solo quería decirle que su apartamento es el 7-B.— _Respondió suavemente la rubia mientras veía sus pies._  
_

_—Muy bien Alexa, que pases una bonita tarde, adiós.—_ Dijo el castaño en tono divertido, rió dentro de sí reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo mal que estaba comportándose con ella._  
_

_—No señor, de ninguna manera, tiene cita programada a las seis de la tarde con el diseñador exclusivo Liam Sweet, para la confección de la gama de trajes de alta costura que lucirá este mes.— _Y sí, una vez más Stacy Jones tenía que ver en esa disparatada idea, pero no cedería, al menos no ese día en el que estaba realmente cansado y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos unas buenas horas de sueño, —a pesar de que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde— el agotador viaje había hecho estragos en él._  
_

_—Tengo un par de trajes, no es necesario.—_ Respondió suavemente, tratando de evadir el tema._  
_

_—Pero señor, por favor.— _Suplicó la chica nerviosamente._  
_

_—No me digas señor.— _Respondió suavemente, se sentía bastante incómodo de que alguien cercano o de su misma edad le llamara así._  
_

_—Bien, de verdad no quiero incomodarlo pero de esto depende mi empleo.— _La mirada de Alexis rogaba por un sí, lucía temerosa. Freddie resopló, se compadeció de ella teniendo en cuenta de que era solo una pobre chica que como él seguía las órdenes de Jones._  
_

_—Está bien.— _Concedió el castaño muy en contra de su voluntad._  
_

_—¡Entonces nos vemos en una hora, yo paso por usted!— _Exclamó alegremente la rubia. _  
_

_—Alexis ven, así me muestras el apartamento que 'personalmente' escogiste, y descansas algo, seguro que con lo terca que eres ni te moviste del aeropuerto a pesar de las cuatro horas de atraso.—_ Dijo el castaño gentilmente tratando de compensar un poco la falta de tacto que había tenido para con ella. Alexis asintió suavemente, atravesaron el lobby, subieron al ascensor, caminaron por el ancho pasillo hasta llegar al 7-B ubicado en una esquina. Freddie abrió la puerta alternando primero las cuatro llaves en la cerradura, finalmente lograron entrar, era un bonito lugar, el piso pulido era de madera, la cocina que daba de frente a la entrada estaba perfectamente distribuida, la sala estaba frente a un enorme ventanal con una mágnifica vista, era tan grande así que la luz del sol se colaba por medio de el y no era necesario el uso de luz artificial al menos no durante el día. Por alguna extraña razón él se sentía como si toda su vida hubiera estado predestinado a estar en ese lugar._  
_

_—¿Y le gusta?—_ Preguntó la chica vacilante, haciendo a Freddie despertar del ensueño._  
_

_—Bonito, funcional...— _Respondió dubitativamente._ —Y curiosamente familiar.— _Prosiguió aspirando hondamente el aroma del apartamento._  
_

_—Bien, entonces podemos comenzar el recorrido. Allí evidentemente está la cocina.— _Señaló la chica bajita algo que como dijo, era evidente_—Hice un estudio personalmente de sus gustos gastrónomicos, tiene toda la despensa y el refrigerador lleno de todo lo que usted prefiere y a pesar de que no quería un chef a su servicio, debería saber que a media cuadra de este edificio hay una famoso restaurante que se llama...  
_

_—Solo dime por favor, dónde está la habitación para dejar las maletas.—_ Interrumpió Freddie dando por terminado el monólogo de Alexis._  
_

_—Está al fondo a la izquierda, tiene una habitación de invitados justo al frente, el baño está a mitad del pasillo, tiene bañera y ducha. En la terraza techada tiene un jacuzzi y en el jardín justo al lado tiene un solar con unas plantas muy bo..._ —La voz de Alexis se hacía cada vez más lejana, Freddie se había aventurado en la búsqueda de su habitación, encontrándola justo al lado izquierdo al final del pasillo. Era amplia, y también tenía un gran ventanal. El piso al igual que el resto de la casa era de madera pulida, tenía un clóset enorme y una cama bastante grande también. Depositó las maletas en el suelo y, el morral en un pequeño sillón color purpúra. Se abalanzó sobre la cama infantilmente, su cara chocó contra una de las almohadas de plumas y no estaba seguro de si era producto de su imaginación—o del detergente,— pero el olor dulzón que provenía de la misma le resultaba exquisitamente agradable. Cerró los ojos por un momento, comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando recordó el compromiso con Alexis y su cita con el 'famoso' Sweet, así que muy en contra de su voluntad se reincorporó y fue de nuevo al salón; lo atravesó hasta llegar a la cocina. La rubia veía por el ventanal y de repente se sobresaltó cuando Freddie colocó algo de jamón, queso, tomates, lechuga y un frasco de mayonesa sobre la barra del desayunador, todo al mismo tiempo.

—_¿Y el pan?— _Preguntó el castaño escrutando la despensa.

_—Oh no señor de ninguna manera, yo lo hago.— _Se interpuso Alexis entre él y la despensa como si lo estuviera protegiendo de algo venenoso._  
_

_—Alexis por favor siéntate.— _Freddie la apartó gentilmente luego de alcanzar un paquete de pan para sandwich sobre la cabeza de la chica. Señaló un banquillo y recelosamente la rubia accedió a tomar asiento._— _Un golpe seco proveniente del fondo del pasillo se oyó, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara a esa distancia._ —¿Qué fue eso?— _Masculló el castaño exaltado.

_—No lo sé señor.—_Respondió la rubia haciendo ademanes, Freddie decidió pasar por alto el hecho, suponiendo que había dejado mal puestas las maletas y probablemente, —y sin lugar a dudas— ese sonido provenía de la caída de alguna de ellas._  
_

_—Bien come.—_ El castaño señaló el sandwich que había preparado para Alexis y virtió jugo de manzana en los vasos que había dispuesto sobre la barra._  
_

_—Oh gracias señor.—_ Masculló la rubia que dando una gran mordida al pan relleno dejaba ver lo hambrienta que se encontraba. Freddie sonrió comprensivamente, después de todo la chica no le caía mal.

Alexis siguió mareando a Freddie por largo rato, sobre sitios turísticos, bancos, plazas y demás elementos que el consideraba normales de una ciudad y no necesitaría demasiadas explicaciones, solo asentía mientras su mente viajaba a algún lugar muy lejos de allí. Cumplió el compromiso que había adquirido con su peculiar asistente personal, pero fueron eternas para el castaño las poco más de dos horas que permaneció en la exclusiva boutique de Liam Sweet. Cinta métrica por aquí, cinta métrica por allá. Telas de todo tipo deslizándose por sus manos, —que por poco le hacían perder la paciencia.— Apenas recordaba el nombre del tipo de tela que eligió, en honor a la verdad, solo para salir del paso. Llegó muerto del cansancio a un cuarto para las nueve a su apartamento, apenas y tuvo la suficiente fuerza para despojarse de sus zapatos, segundos después caía pesadamente sobre la cama, sus párpados pesaban como plomo, rápidamente se quedó dormido, sin percatarse de la escurridiza y curiosa sombra que proveniente del pasillo atravesó la entreabierta puerta de su dormitorio.

* * *

La luz del sol que se colaba por el enorme ventanal daba de lleno en la cara de Freddie, lo que le hizo despertar. Se desperezó un poco, miró maravillado a través del cristal y se preguntó como pudo haber vivido tanto tiempo sin ver un amanecer así. Sonrió tontamente, se levantó de la cama aún adormecido y con la ropa del día anterior. Pensando que seguramente Alexis se había asegurado de dejar toallas en el baño, no se preocupó por abrir sus maletas. Se dirigió al baño y en efecto no se había equivocado, tomó una ducha de agua helada, enrrolló la toalla en su cintura, hacía frío, así que descalzo se dirigió prácticamente corriendo a su habitación, abrió su equipaje y sacó lo primero que tuvo a la mano, se vistió rápidamente. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un café extracargado, tostó un par de rebanadas de pan y las llevó consigo a su habitación, colocó su nada nutritivo desayuno sobre la mesa de noche, sacó una botella de whisky irlandés extrafino, vaciando un cuarto del contenido en el brebaje obscuro, —ese era un hábito malsano que había adquirido hacía algún tiempo.— Se sentó sobre la cama apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo, soltó un suspiro y cayó en cuenta de la fecha que era, 26 de marzo, Sam estaba cumpliendo dos años de haber muerto. El dolor punzante que solía invadir su pecho cuando la recordaba, apareció una vez más. Así que por alguna masoquista razón buscó en su mochila su laptop, se devolvió a la cama, tomó una tostada y le dió una gran mordida, la lanzó en el plato de vuelta, alcanzó la taza de porcelana blanca y bebió de la misma absorbiendo un gran sorbo del fuerte y amargo líquido. Encendió el ordenador, buscó los ya viejos vídeos de iCarly que almacenaba en el mismo, reproduciéndolos uno, tras otro, tras otro, pero solo hasta una parte muy puntual.

_—¡Yo soy Carly y yo soy Sam y esto es iCarly!—_Detuvo el primer vídeo dando paso al siguiente._  
_

_—¡Yo soy Carly y yo soy Sam y esto es iCarly!— _Reprodujo otro de los vídeos deteniéndose justo sobre esa frase._  
_

_—¡Yo soy Carly y yo soy Sam!— _Una vez más, ese era uno de sus primeros programas, la castaña y la rubia de la pantalla tenían apenas unos trece años._  
_

_—¡Y yo soy Sam!—_Exclamaba la chica en otro vídeo._  
_

_—¡Y yo soy Sam!— _Gritaba alegremente la rubia abrazando a Carly._  
_

_—¡Y yo soy Sam!— _Sonreía abiertamente, Sam ya tenía unos dieciséis años ahí._  
_

_—¡Yo soy Sam!— _Sí, ya Sam tenía diecisiete años y salía con Freddie, el castaño no pudo evitar reír al recordar como tuvieron que interrumpir el programa por una de sus tontas peleas._  
_

_—¡Soy Sam!— _Sam ya tenía diesciocho años, la pubertad había hecho un muy buen trabajo en ella, se trataba ahora de una hermosa mujer._  
_

_—¡Sam!—_ La rubia lucía hermosa, feliz. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Freddie, luego de haberla visto crecer frente a sus ojos en cuestión de minutos._  
_

_—¡Sam!—_ Y ese había sido su último programa, pensaron que no lo sería, que eventualmente volverían a hacer algún iCarly algún día, —algún día, somo el día en el que 'volverían' a ser novios— pero no fue así._  
_

_—Sabes bien quien soy Benson, ¿o pretendes repetirlo unas cien veces más?— _Dijo con un dejo de irritabilidad en su voz, una rubia que de apariencia rondaba unos veinte años de edad, tal vez un poco más; su cabello ondulado caía hasta su cintura, vestía un ceñido pantalón de tubo de cuero negro con una chaqueta a juego del mismo color. Una camiseta blanca con las palabras 'Everybody Loves Sam' en medio de un gran corazón rojo complementaba su atuendo. Se encontraba parada frente al pie de la cama, los ojos de Freddie se abrieron como platos, su corazón latía de una manera tan salvaje que tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento saldría por su boca. Su laptop resbaló de sus temblorosas manos, el café también cayó bañando toda su entrepierna, en pocas palabras se encontraba en shock. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante, apretó fuerte los párpados diciendo dentro de sí que solo estaba alucinando, consideró eliminar el toque de whisky de su café diario, le estaba comenzando a hacer daño pensó, aquello era la explicación más lógica que podía llegar a su mente. Decidió abrir los ojos lentamente creyendo que lo que había visto era una mala pasada de su cerebro, pero la que sin duda parecía ser Sam, se encontraba en el mismo sitio con una expresión endurecida en su cara, ambas manos las había colocado sobre su cintura, y una arruga apareció en su entrecejo mientras lo escrutaba con sus orbes verdeazulados. El castaño sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, deslizó sus manos por su cara hasta colocarlas sobre su nuca. _—¿Qué haces aquí?— _Gritó la rubia enfurecida, él empezó a notar como súbitamente su respiración se aceleraba y una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su sien derecha. Ignoró la presencia perturbadora de la que suponía era su fallecida amiga, corrió atropelladamente en dirección al cuarto de baño. El estrepitoso sonido del choque de sus pies contra el piso de madera se mezcló con el de la taza de porcelana rompiéndose. Tropezó y cayó cuando atravesaba el pasillo. Torpemente se levantó, sus piernas temblaban, afirmaba una vez más en su cabeza que alucinaba, que aquello no podía ser cierto, no lo era, ninguna ley de física podía explicarlo, insultaba a Newton con la sola idea de que aquello podía tener una explicación creíble dentro del campo de alguna ciencia que consideraba respetable. Nunca había oído, ni vivido algo parecido, temió estar comenzando a volverse loco. _—Te hice una pregunta—_ Inquirió Sam amenazadoramente respirando sobre la nuca de Freddie, un estremecedor escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, giró la perilla de la puerta del baño y se adentró cerrándola con un fuerte golpe. Se encontró con su palidecida cara en el espejo. Abrió el grifo y hundió su cabeza en el lavamanos, permaneció así al menos tres minutos con la esperanza de que la fría agua borrara de su mente la disparatada situación que había vivido hacia apenas unos minutos. _—Respóndeme imbécil.— _Masculló la rubia sentada en la barra de piedra negra adjunta al lavabo, una mueca de genuino terror se dibujó en la cara del castaño, quien de nuevo tropezó cayendo de nalgas en el helado piso de mármol blanco. _—¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?— _Preguntó Sam acuclillándose frente a él, Freddie retrocedió arrastrándose hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared _—¿o finalmente resultaste ser el retrasado que siempre creí que eras?_— Acotó la rubia impaciente. De la boca de Freddie no salió palabra alguna, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desde hacia ya mucho rato le impedía hablar. Una sonrisa entre burlona y comprensiva apareció en los labios de Sam. Era la peor broma de mal gusto que alguien le había jugado jamás a Freddie y eso claro está, si de verdad se trataba de una broma, ¿O no lo era?

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ****¿Se tratará esto de una broma?** ¿Qué tal si no? ******¿Quieren saber más? **Ya saben que hacer :D 


	3. Sam, Un Fantasma Poco Amigable

**Hola amigos, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta sobrenatural historia Seddie, en lo particular me divierto mucho escribiéndola, ¡espero les guste!**

******iCarly NO es mío y tampoco sus personajes,************ le pertenecen a Dan Schneider, ********************lo mío es solo esta historia y algunos personajes salidos de mi retorcida mente, pero la idea principal no se me ocurrió a mi, en fin, amo los gatos, también los reviews. ****\o/**

* * *

_**Sam, El Fantasma Poco Amigable**_

* * *

Freddie no sabía muy bien de que se trataba todo lo que estaba pasando. Apretó fuertemente los ojos de nuevo, esperó al menos dos minutos más pensando que una vez que los abriera 'Sam' ya habría desaparecido, porque no era real, no lo era, ella estaba muerta y los fantasmas no existían, eran solo cuentos estúpidos inventados por gente ignorante. Pero sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente y allí permanecía la rubia, frente a él, impaciente, con la frente y los labios fruncidos, parecía real, muy real, espeluznantemente real. _¿Y si Sam había fingido su muerte? Sí, eso era, lo había fingido, ¿pero cómo atravesó la puerta de roble? Pudo haber entrado por la ventana del baño. ¿Pero cómo podía ser posible si momentos atrás lo perseguía por el pasillo?_ Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, era algo puramente descabellado, no encontraba una razón lógica que justificara lo que sucedía. Arqueó la cabeza y la recargó contra la pared dejando salir un suspiro. Sam irritada soltó un bufido y se sentó sobre el tope del lavabo escrutando a Freddie con una mirada furiosa. El castaño se levantó impetuosamente del piso, decidido a ignorar la espectral imagen de su amiga fallecida. Se dirigió a la ducha, abrió la llave para el agua fría y se metió dentro de ella con todo y ropa, la cual a los pocos minutos empezaba a tornarse pesada cuando el líquido la impregnaba. Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a relajarse, había sido una pesadilla, una loca pesadilla, extrañaba a Sam y mucho, aquello era solo una mala jugada de su mente, eso era.

_—Bien, creo que he comprobado mi hipótesis, pobre, pobre Benson.—_ Dijo Sam entre dientes, frente a él dentro de la ducha. Los ojos de Freddie se abrieron como platos, el agua se escurría por su boca. No sabía como sentirse al respecto, era lo más raro que le había pasado en la vida. —_T_e_ juro que hasta podrías darme lástima—_ Masculló la rubia, hizo una pausa._ —Pero no.—_Completó mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca. La verdad si se parecía mucho a Sam, mucho, por no decir que eran idénticas, ¿y si solo de trataba de su hermana gemela? ¿Pero cómo podía explicar el hecho sobrenatural de que por arte de magia había aparecido dentro del cuarto de baño? Simplemente no podía explicarlo. Tenía la misma cicatriz sobre su pómulo izquierdo, era casi imperceptible, pero la tenía, allí estaba, justo como Sam; se la había hecho por su culpa—o al menos ella se lo hizo creer— cuando un botón de su camisa salió disparado mientras le zarandeaba por el cuello, tenían diecinueve años en ese entonces; Freddie había hecho molestar a Sam por robarle un ala de pollo, increíble, Freddie había tocado la comida de Sam, pero eso no era lo que importaba, lo que importaba era que la maldita cicatriz en forma de línea ascendente —y más pequeña que la punta de un lápiz— estaba ahí. Y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era exacta a la de ella, su labio superior se elevaba un poco más del lado derecho que del izquierdo cuando sonreía, era difícil de notar, no para él. El diminuto lunar en forma de lucero debajo del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda estaba allí. Su ojo derecho, —al igual que el de Sam— era un poco más azul que el izquierdo, que en cambio reflejaba más la luz verde. Y el tic nervioso que hacía castañetear sus dientes cuando estaba realmente molesta, lo observaba justo en ese momento. Pero era imposible, no podía ser ella, pero se parecía mucho—más de la cuenta— a Samantha Puckett.

_Sam, Sam, Sam era Sam. _Una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo—muy a pesar de que el agua de la regadera estaba helada— sentía euforia y a la vez miedo.

_—¿De qué hipótesis hablas?— _Se aventuró a preguntarle a la rubia, ella tensó los labios y luego rió lacónicamente.

_—De que eres un retrasado, ¿de qué más?— _Respondió con simpleza. Y si, Freddie estaba ¿conversando con Sam? Esa era Sam, lo era, o ¿no?

_—Esto no está pasando, estoy soñando ¿no es cierto? Dime que es un sueño.— _Musitó. Pero su sentido común le decía que estaba hablando solo, completamente solo. —_ ¡Demonios, estoy hablando solo!— _Gritó amargamente, consciente de que los muertos, muertos estaban; el lado izquierdo de su pecho comenzó a doler, porque no volvería, solo lo estaba imaginando. Se negaba a aceptarlo y a la vez —por irracional que parecía— deseaba que fuera cierto, que fuera real, que era ella.

_No era real, no lo era._ Pensó, pero ahí seguía Sam inamovible, inmutable.

_—Y sigues hablando solo.— _Espetó la rubia en tono de burla. Freddie sacudió la cabeza. _—¿Qué haces aquí?— _Inquirió la mujer que alguna vez fue su tormento adolescente.

_—¿A qué te refieres con que qué hago aquí? Este es mi apartamento, y aquí vivo—. _Le afirmó, era lo más obvio, era la única verdad, ese era el apartamento de Freddie. Sam soltó un bufido y a pesar de estar metida bajo la ducha con él, el agua no salpicó. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Su cuerpo parecía repeler el agua, no la atravesaba y no la mojaba, sin embargo se veía muy sólida —tanto como lo era él— no era tráslucida, ni se veía alrededor de ella un aura brillante como contaban las leyendas urbanas sobre fantasmas. _—¿Te has dado cuenta de que el agua no te moja?—_Le preguntó el castaño tímidamente. Sam negó con la cabeza, sin perturbarse por el hecho._ —¿Segura de que no lo notaste Sam?__— _Le preguntó de nuevo. La rubia rodó los ojos mostrándose fastidiada. _—Y eso es porque se supone, que...— _Vaciló, el nudo en su garganta volvió a formarse._ —Sam se supone que estás muerta.— _Suspiró. Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, una gran cantidad de agua se escurría por su ropa._  
_

_—Es lo más estúpido que he oído jamás.— _Respondió Sam quien no le daba mayor importancia a las palabras de Freddie, parecía no creerle, peor aún, parecía no saberlo, no saber que había muerto._  
_

_—Pues te tengo noticias, oír, y peor aún, conversar con una persona que lleva más de dos años muerta es lo más absurdo que me ha pasado jamás.—_ Dijo entre dientes sin voltear a verla, se quitó la camisa y la retorció sobre el lavabo dejando escurrir el agua entre sus dedos._  
_

_—¡Qué estupideces dices, estoy en mi apartamento como siempre!— _Gritó Sam cuya boca temblaba por la rabia al ver que Freddie la ignoraba. Él colocó la camisa sobre la barandilla de las toallas, tomó una y seguía ensimismado mientras secaba su torso desnudo. El castaño viró y la miró fugazmente —ahora más calmado— rió internamente. Sam lo miraba con las manos empuñadas, su nariz aleteaba. Y lucía hermosa. Molesta lucía hermosa. Quitó el seguro de la puerta, la dejó abierta y caminó por el pasillo atravesando el salón. Sam apareció de repente ante él obstaculizándole el paso, le mandaba miradas furiosas y resoplaba, algo realmente la había hecho enfurecer.— _ ¿Ves ese gran ventanal? ¡Fue idea mía!— _Gritó señalando la amplísima ventana de la sala que iba desde el suelo al techo y medía unos cinco metros de ancho y tres de alto. —_¿Ves está perfecta cocina? ¡Yo misma la diseñé!— _Dijo con aire de autosuficiencia._ —¿Ves este maldito piso de madera?— _Saltó sobre el suelo haciéndolo crujir._— Yo lo elegí y pasé largas horas colocándolo junto a las personas que me ayudaron.—_ Completó empuñando las manos._—¿Qué te parecen los enormes sillones de cuero reclinables?— _Inquirió de manera suspicaz. Freddie no sabía como responder a todo lo que decía._ —¿A que son perfectos para comer y ver televisión al mismo tiempo?— _Respondió por él, quien no le había hecho mayor caso a los muebles de cuero negro._ —Adivina, ¡los compré yo!— _Gritó notablemente alterada. _ —¿Viste la enorme colección de plantas en el jardín de la terraza? Fue idea mía, ¡son mías! ¿Acaso has visto mi huerto? ¡Yo misma lo cultivé!—_ No, Freddie no había visto nada de aquello, apenas había llegado a esa ciudad, pero Sam no lo sabía, parecía haberse quedado detenida en el tiempo, reclamando y defendiendo cosas que él no solo no sabía que le pertenecieron, sino que le dejaba ver que allí había vivido sus últimos días, se sintió sobrecogido y conmovido, pero la furia de Sam lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. —_¡Todo en estos trescientos cuarenta y dos metros cuadrados me pertenece, debes irte Freddie, estás invadiendo mi espacio y sabes que eso podría ser contraproducente, muy contraproducente!— _Bramó enloquecidamente, como si Freddie fuera un completo intruso queriendo arrebatarle lo que era suyo, pero no, Sam había muerto, ese apartamento era ahora de él, él pagaría la renta y las cuentas, su firma quedó plasmada sobre el contrato de arrendamiento, pero no, Sam no lo sabía_, _ni siquiera era consciente de que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos. Freddie consideró que si su teoría era cierta, —por más escéptico que fuera— Sam era un fantasma, un espíritu que no había cruzado el otro lado_,_ solo debía comenzar a comprobarlo, todo estaría bien, todo saldría bien._  
_

_—¿Qué vas a hacerme Sam? ¿Golpearme? ¿Acaso vas a golpearme? Eso quiero verlo, creéme.—_ La retó. _  
_

—_No me retes Freddie, sabes que siempre pierdes._—Respondió Sam riendo burlonamente, lo miró de manera furiosa y un brillo de maldad apareció en sus ojos.

_—Algo me dice que ésta vez no perderé.— _Dijo un Freddie no muy seguro y no muy convencido de lo que afirmaba. Acto seguido Sam se abalanzó sobre él dispuesta a hacerlo pagar por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar, pero inexplicablemente lo atravesó por completo cayendo aparatosamente por detrás del castaño. Un frío escalofrío recorrío a Freddie de pies a cabeza, no sabía como explicarlo, la sensación al ser atravesado por el espectral cuerpo de Sam podía compararse a una brisa sumamente helada en un día soleado y muy caluroso. Freddie tragó saliva, se dió la vuelta, intentó acercarse, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Tender su mano? Pero en cuestión de segundos Sam se había reincorporado, lucía seriamente aturdida. _—¿Sam estás bien?—_ Le preguntó nerviosamente llevando sus manos a su nuca-_  
_

_—Si— _Masculló fulminándolo con la mirada._ —Quiero decir... No, maldición ¿qué esto?— _Gritó esta vez, parecía más bien hablar consigo misma. Lo miró fugazmente, se mostraba aún más molesta que al principio, se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente. Comenzó a sacar los platos y vasos de la alacena y los estrellaba contra las paredes, el piso, la estufa y el refrigerador. Dirigió unos cuantos en dirección a Freddie, quien por fortuna logró esquivarlos. No sabía como hacer para contenerla, no podía siquiera terminar de asimilar lo que le pasaba. _  
_

_—¡Sam deja de hacer eso!—_ Le exigió cuando un vaso de cristal rozó peligrosamente su cara._  
_

_—¿Te gusta Freddie? ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Y esto? ¿Y esto?— _Gritó riendo triunfante mientras terminaba de acabar con la vajilla._  
_

_—¡Te dije que pararas maldita sea!— _Le gritó de nuevo atajando un plato en el aire, al fin Sam curiosamente se había detenido, frunció el ceño y miraba por encima de Freddie. _  
_

—¿Señor? ¿Está bien?—Dijo la dueña de una trémula voz. El castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar a Alexis por detrás de él. Era una situación además de irracional y carente de toda lógica, incómoda.

_—Si yo solo...— _Viró para ver a la bajita rubia caminando lentamente hacia él desde la puerta de entrada._ —Hmmm, estoy bien Alexis—_ Le dijo. El apartamento era un caos, cubierto de cristal y porcelana rota, Sam había enloquecido, —más de lo normal.— Freddie sin saber muy bien como explicar todo lo que había pasado evadió el tema. —_¿Puedes entrar así a mi casa sin decirme nada? ¿Sin siquiera hacer algo tan sencillo como tocar el timbre o la puerta?— _Preguntó acusadoramente._  
_

_—Yo... esto... Llevaba tiempo tocando, se escuchaba mucho ruido dentro... Y gritos, pero usted no abría, preocupada giré la perilla y la puerta estaba abierta, y solo entré. Lo siento señor.— _Musitó la chica cuyas manos temblaban. Veía horrorizada todo el desorden y el pantalón de Freddie que todavía goteaba. Se estremeció cuando Sam se paró justo a su lado soplando su oreja, Alexis al parecer no podía verla, porque al voltear la cabeza en dirección al sitio donde justo se encontraba Sam, no se sobresaltó, ni se inmutó, solo llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a su oído para rascarse.

_—'Señor'— _Remedó Sam a Alexis imitando una vocecita, particularmente aguda y particularmente ridícula._  
_

_—¡Cállate!— _Bramó Freddie en dirección a Sam, temiendo que Alexis pudiera escucharla, pero era absurdo, él no lo notaba pero su asistente no solo no podía ver, ni escuchar a la rubia_, _sino que estaba genuinamente aterrorizada de él._  
_

_—Si... Lo...Lo siento señor.— _Balbuceó dando pasos nada discretos en retroceso._  
_

_—Tú no Alexis.—_Le dijo comprensivamente mirando furiosamente a Sam._  
_

_—¿Y entonces quién?— _La rubia bajita no dejaba de temblar, Sam no dejaba de reírse, el eco de su risa era tan fuerte, que Freddie se cuestionaba seriamente el hecho de que Alexis parecía no escucharla._  
_

_—Solo no me hagas caso.—_ Respondió sacudiendo su cabeza. _—Y bien, dime Alexis ¿qué quieres?  
_

La chica tenía en sus manos tres bultos negros y escrutaba torpemente en su cartera, tomando un manojo de llaves finalmente, bajo uno de sus brazos estaba un portafolio que amenazaba seriamente con caer. Freddie sacudió la cabeza, Alexis era terrible y graciosamente torpe. Casi pierde el equilibrio extendiendo sus brazos y atajando en el aire el portafolio._ —Aquí tiene tres de sus primeros trajes señor, las llaves de su nuevo auto y..._

_—¿Qué dijiste?— _Preguntó Freddie incrédulo, no sabía usar el autobús, mucho menos podría manejar en una ciudad que no conocía muy bien, ni siquiera 'un poco' bien._  
_

_—Su auto señor, la Señora Jones—_Respondió la rubia alzando la barbilla y adoptando una absurda actitud solemne. Carraspeó._ —La excelentísima señora Jones dispuso que usted, su hijo, tuviera un auto digno de usted, yo solo sigo órdenes.—_ Afirmó tomando la mano de Freddie y depositando las llaves dentro de ella._  
_

_—¿Señora Jones? ¿Qué pasó con la loca de tu madre, la repugnante señora Benson?— _Preguntó una Sam confundida atravesándose en medio de Alexis y Freddie. El castaño hizo un círculo con su palma abierta en el aire, Alexis lo imitó, definitivamente no podía ver a Sam._  
_

_—No le digas loca a mi madre.— _Respondió con frustración, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían._  
_

_—No señor, en ningún momento yo le he dicho lo..._

_—No Alexis no es contigo.—_Le interrumpió Freddie rápidamente, Sam, o más bien su fantasma le traería muchos problemas y ese era solo el comienzo._ —Solo no me hagas caso ¿si?— _Contrarestó el castaño esquivando a Sam y colocando una de sus manos gentilmente sobre el hombro de Alexis, con su mano libre tomó los bultos que contenían sus trajes. Una enfurecida Sam atravesó a Alexis haciéndola tambalearse, y si, caer al suelo aparatosamente. El portafolios se abrió, los papeles se regaron por el suelo, el contenido de la cartera de la bajita rubia también quedó esparcido. Freddie rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido molesto. Arrodillándose junto a ella ayudándole a recoger las cosas, los papeles que había logrado tomar su asistente, 'volaron' por los aires, Sam se los había arrebatado._  
_

_—¡No hagas eso!—_Le exigió el castaño._  
_

_—Disculpe, fue solo la brisa, no fue mi intención.— _Respondió temblando y con ojos vidriosos una aturdida Alexis._  
_

_—Alexis, puedes tutearme, en serio, no me llames 'señor' ni me hables de 'usted', por favor.— _Le pidió mandando miradas furiosas a Sam que se había sentado sobre la barra de la cocina y una expresión de triunfo se había dibujado en su cara._  
_

_—Está bien se..._

_—¿Freddie?—_Le corrigió el castaño._  
_

_—Está bien Fre... ¿Freddie?—_Dijo Alexis no muy segura._  
_

_—Muy bien Alexis.— _Le dijo el castaño a modo de cumplido._  
_

_—Bien, me retiro se... Freddie— _Se corrigió._ —Dentro de una hora tendrá su primera junta, será una especie de bienvenida por parte de los ejecutivos, mañana va a tener el recibimiento de los empleados de la planta, solo no lo olvide, quise decir no lo olvides, me retiro... se...Freddie._

Segundos después Alexis se había perdido por el mismo sitio donde había aparecido momentos atrás. Freddie reprendió con la mirada a Sam quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió maliciosamente.

_—Voy a tomar una ducha, solo no me persigas.— _Le pidió Freddie entre incrédulo y aturdido, por todo el desorden que había armado. Sam pareció ignorarlo.

El castaño se dirigió a su habitación, en busca de su toalla, Sam no se veía por ningún lado. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y no, no estaba. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, se había ido, por fin. Se internó en el sanitario tomando ahora un relajante baño de burbujas, estrenando su bañera, si, era suya, su bañera y solo de él_.  
_

_—¡Te dije que es mi apartamento y es mejor que te vayas por las buenas!— _Masculló Sam quien acababa de aparecer misteriosamente al lado de la bañera provocándole un tremendo susto a Freddie quien por poco resbaló al pararse por mero impulso._  
_

_—Sam—_Suspiró. _—__No eres un fantasma muy amigable que digamos.— _Le dijo ahora sonriendo maliciosamente. Sam frunció los labios, aquello no lo entendía._  
_

_—¿Fantasma?— _Le preguntó, ahora si parecía aturdida._  
_

_—¿Así que qué tal?— _Inquirió Freddie con aire de autosuficiencia._  
_

_—¿Qué?—_ Respondió la rubia parándose frente a él._  
_

_—¿Qué tal luzco desnudo?— _Le dijo Freddie de manera arrogante. Rió internamente. El semblante de Sam revelaba lo molesta que estaba, sus mandíbulas estaban tensas, resoplaba y su nariz aleteaba._  
_

_—¡Te voy a matar!— _Gritó bastante fuera de sí empuñando las manos._  
_

_—Sabes que eso no funciona, no puedes, solo no puedes hacerme daño.—_Le advirtió el castaño sonriendo triunfante, no, no podría hacerle nada —aparte de quebrar cada cosa rompible de la casa— no podría romper sus costillas, ni podría patearlo. Sam jadeó, le mandó una mirada furiosa y el brillo de maldad apareció de nuevo en sus orbes verdeazulados. Freddie no lo sabía, pero ella encontraría la manera de hacerle pagar por eso._  
_

* * *

**¿En qué parará esto? Sam parece no saber que está muerta, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué hará Freddie al respecto? ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Ya sabes que hacer! Deja un bonito review. :3**


	4. La Cruda Verdad

**Hellouu gente buena del FanFiction, bueno, un saludo a las malas también xD **

**Andaba un poco perdida por estos caminos, pero aquí ando actualizando ando. :)**

**iCarly NO es mío, tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen al genio más troll, Dan Schneider e.e. **

* * *

**La Cruda Verdad**

* * *

Freddie estaba tendido boca abajo con la mitad superior de su cuerpo en el piso y la otra dentro de la bañera. Sam reía escandalosamente, regodeándose en el hecho de que segundos después de haber sido retada por él, lo traspasó haciéndolo caer. El castaño había perdido el conocimiento y permaneció así al menos por cinco minutos. La rubia comenzaba a impacientarse así que luego de esperar largo rato soltó un bufido.

—_¡Despierta ya!_— Gritó acuclillándose frente a un Freddie que comenzaba a despegar la cabeza del piso débilmente.

—_¿Qué me pasó?_— Le preguntó con dificultad reincorporándose torpemente.

—_No lo sé._— Respondió Sam encogiendo los hombros. —_¿Resbalaste?_— Prosiguió con una maliciosa sonrisa entretanto se levantaba. Freddie llevó una de sus manos a su frente palpitante y enrojecida, sobandola tratando de aliviar el dolor. _—Con respecto a cómo luces desnudo, pues justo ahora luces ridículo._— Expresó la rubia comenzando a reír de nuevo.

—_¡Sam estás más loca que una cabra!_— Espetó Freddie tomando su toalla y enrollándola en su cintura. Sacudió la cabeza.—_Quiero decir, estás como siempre, o casi como siempre._— Rectificó. Era igual de loca, igual de salvaje, pero no, no era igual del todo, estaba muerta, casi muerta, ¿o casi viva?

—_Imbécil, has jugado demasiado con mi paciencia._— Advirtió Sam al momento que Freddie le daba la espalda ignorándola y emprendía la marcha pesadamente hacia la habitación.

Freddie intentaba vestirse, pero Sam lo fulminaba con la mirada, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, y mantenía la expresión dura en su rostro sentada sobre el sillón purpura. Él se sentía aturdido, aparte de por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza—lo que hizo ser más cauteloso desde ese momento— por la actitud de Sam, se suponía que todo el odio, o al menos casi todo el odio que decían sentir el uno por el otro había desaparecido, y mejor aún, la personalidad hóstil de Sam con el tiempo había disminuido mucho, o al menos ya no era la desmedidamente agresiva Samantha Puckett de trece años que lo torturaba física y emocionalmente.

_¿Qué había cambiado en ella?¿Por qué lo trataba tan mal de nuevo? _Se cuestionó. Sacudió la cabeza, de por sí su presencia era inexplicable, irracional y carente de lógica, mucho más su actitud. Atravesó el dormitorio y levantó la maleta que estaba justo al frente de Sam, la miró fugazmente antes de darse la vuelta. Alzó la gran maleta azul marino y la abrió sobre la cama regando todo el contenido sobre ella en busca de ropa interior. Se colocó torpemente los bóxer por debajo de la toalla, Sam rodó los ojos soltando un bufido y misteriosamente se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

Freddie suspiró, una sola palabra definía su situación, increíble. Sam había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, seguía confuso, debía llegar al fondo de todo eso, a como diera lugar y lo más pronto posible. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, tenía menos de veinte minutos para llegar a la sede de Pear Inc de la que a partir de ese día asumiría la presidencia; solo manejar a la velocidad de la luz— o un milagro— le evitarían llegar tarde.

Se colocó calcetines grises y tomó un par de zapatos negros de cuero pulido en sus manos. Se dirigió de nuevo a la sala en busca de la ropa que se había encargado de traer Alexis. Se alistó rápidamente. En unos cinco minutos estaba de punta en blanco. Los trajes que habían sido confeccionados en el taller de Liam Sweet eran exageradamente impecables. Eligió uno de color negro. Para su fortuna, Alexis se había asegurado de colocar en cada bulto una camisa perfectamente planchada y una corbata que hacía juego con cada traje.

—_Gran __maniática y perfeccionista Alexis Tylor.—_ Murmuró sonriendo profundamente agradecido, le había salvado el pellejo. 8:30 miró en su reloj de pulsera. Salió atropelladamente de su apartamento. Recorrió el estacionamiento del edificio en busca de su 'automóvil'. Activó la alarma a través del control remoto hasta finalmente encontrar una camioneta plateada muy ostentosa que chillaba ensordecedoramente. Se acercó. Desactivó la alarma y la abrió. Introdujo la llave y la encendió, frustrado recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento del conductor, ¿cómo se suponía que llegaría al centro de Los Ángeles manejando, si no conocía la ciudad? Resopló, y se decició por tomar un autobús y luego el metro.

Llegó una hora tarde, el saco de su traje se había arrugado, lucía algo desaliñado; Freddie distaba mucho de parecerse al presidente de una empresa. Abrió bruscamente la puerta de la sala de juntas. En la mesa rectangular al menos unos diez ejecutivos canosos y regordetes —exceptuando a una bonita mujer de algunos treinta años— lo miraban horrorizados algunos y burlonamente otros. Alexis reía nerviosamente, parada justo al lado de la silla que le correspondía a su jefe, hizo un ademán alentandolo a pasar, Freddie accedió vacilantemente. Al tiempo que se desplazaba hasta su silla aquellos ejecutivos se levantaron, más que por respeto, por obligación. El castaño frunció el ceño. Carraspeó adoptando una actitud de autosuficiencia y tomó asiento.

—_Me presento. Soy Fredward Benson, pero eso ya lo saben ¿no?_— Intentó sonar gracioso. Todos lo miraban expectantes sin entender la extraña presentación de Freddie. Alexis reía, era su único apoyo. —_Bien, fui asignado por Stacy Jones para asumir la presidencia de la sede de Pear Inc en Los Ángeles, tengo veinticuatro años y... — S_e vió interrumpido por la risa estridente y burlona de un señor parcialmente calvo y barrigón que creyó que el castaño bromeaba. Freddie suspiró, esperó pacientemente a que el viejo imprudente callara para retomar su discurso. Luego de quince minutos entre presentaciones, estrechamiento de manos sudorosas, números y exhorbitantes cifras, su peculiar asistente lo guió a un tour de al menos hora y media por la planta hasta finalmente llevarlo a su enorme y lujosa oficina con una vista panorámica de trescientos sesenta grados. Ella le ayudó a familiarizarse y a él no le costó mucho tiempo adaptarse. Alexis se retiró y Freddie quedó con una pila de archivos y documentos por revisar sobre su escritorio, pero su mente no daba para mucho más que para pensar en Sam, se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo tontamente. Miraba con impaciencia la hora, contaba los minutos para salir de allí y verla de nuevo; ahora sí que se había vuelto loco, completa, total y rotundamente loco. El momento de irse llegó, Alexis golpeaba su frente insistentemente, luego del relato de Freddie sobre su accidentado viaje hasta allí.

—_¡Debí haberme quedado con usted!_— Decía la rubia una y otra vez en un tono en el que parecía que la voz se le iría. El castaño rió. Una vez más viajó en metro y luego en autobús, pero al menos contaba con la compañía de su 'asistente' y sus malos chistes.

Alexis vivía a tres cuadras del edificio de Freddie con su hermana y su sobrina. Se quedó allí luego de la insistencia del castaño, quien se negaba a dejar a la persistente rubia, acompañarle calle arriba a las nueve de la noche de aquél pesado día. Curiosamente a mitad del camino comenzó a llover tan fuertemente como aquél día en el que se enteró de que Sam había fallecido. Pero las cosas eran ahora muy distintas, una sensación extraña le invadió y ahora sonreía, porque ella estaría allí. Irracionalmente ella estaría allí y podría verla de nuevo justo esa misma noche. Ensimismado poco le importó que se había empapado por completo. El agua se escurría por su ya no tan impecable ropa. Deseaba un baño de agua tibia y ver a Sam. Tomar una taza de té caliente y ver a Sam. Ver algo de televisión antes de dormir y, para variar, ver a Sam.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un desorden tan grande que parecía que un huracán se había desatado dentro del apartamento. Los sillones y sillas estaban volteados, todas las puertas de la alacena se encontraban abiertas, los paquetes de víveres estaban tirados en el suelo, no había ni un ápice del lugar que no fuera un caos. Un mensaje enorme en el suelo escrito con salsa ketchup con las palabras 'vete o muere' hicieron al castaño estremecerse de miedo.

—_¡Saaaaaam!_— Gritó Freddie llevando sus manos a la cabeza, hasta deslizarlas por su cara estirando la piel hacia abajo.

—_¿Me llamabas?_— Preguntó Sam quien segundos atrás apareció justo frente a Freddie, tanto que sus narices casi rozaban. Su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, lucía muy feliz y, como era de esperarse una fechoría estaba detrás de eso.

—_¿Qué es todo esto?_— Dijo el castaño entre dientes mientras una vena palpitaba en su sien derecha. Estaba tan rojo que parecía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. A duras penas toleraba un poco de desorden, pero ese apartamento era un insulto al orden y la limpieza, peor aún de como lo había dejado aquella mañana.

—_Una pequeña sorpresa, ¿te gusta?_— Respondió girándose y estirando su pie derecho empujando una silla y haciéndola caer. —Se volteó quedando frente a Freddie de nuevo. La nariz del castaño aleteaba. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, soltó un largo suspiro. Intentaba contenerse y no comenzar a gritar como un loco desquiciado que le reclamaba a la nada. Cayó en cuenta de que esa situación era antinatural en todo sentido, Sam era incontenible y fácilmente se enfurecía y, aunque le dolía, ella debía marcharse, debía estar al tanto de lo que le pasaba y más aún debía irse al lugar al que pertenecía.

—_Sam, escucha esto no puede continuar, esto no está bien._—Masculló. La rubia se rió de él y comenzó a alejarse por el corredor que conducía a la terraza. _—¡Escucha! !Escúchame, maldición!_— Gritó Freddie yendo tras de ella sorteando lo que parecía una pista de obstáculos. Y no, no estaba bien, nada estaba bien, se sentía eufórico por volverla a ver, una mezcla entre una enorme felicidad y una honda tristeza lo invadía. Era antinatural y de cierto modo cruel lo que le sucedía a Sam. Parecía no guardar algún recuerdo de su trágica muerte, parecía no tener conciencia de que estaba atrapada en un lugar al que ya no pertenecía. Y no, no se trataba tan solo del apartamento, sino el mismo plano dimensional.

Luego de algunos tropiezos que dejaron su pantalón lleno de harina de trigo, Freddie finalmente acudió al encuentro de Sam, quien estaba con los codos apoyados en la barandilla de la terraza, absorta viendo el cielo estrellado. El corazón del castaño se estrujó ante la imagen, quería ayudarla y, a la vez deseaba poderosamente que no se fuera nunca más, así eso implicara un enorme gasto mensual en vajillas y víveres víctimas de su furia. Nunca se había sentido tan contrariado como en ese momento de su vida. Se acercó cautelosamente, la rubia giró la cabeza y rodó los ojos, resopló fastidiada, como si la presencia de Freddie de verdad le molestara.

—_Sam..._— Aclaró la garganta el castaño. _—Estás muerta.—_ Dijo temeroso de volverla a hacer enfurecer, pero ella debía saberlo, debía aceptarlo, y solo así podía ayudarla; aunque no tenía ni la remota idea de cómo iba a hacerlo. Sam frunció el ceño y jadeó negando con la cabeza, notablemente no le creía. —_Y deberías ir al lugar donde los muertos van..._—Le señaló Freddie como si estuviera hablándole a un pequeño de cinco años. Sam rió lacónicamente. —_Ya sabes, el lugar, ese lugar._— Prosiguió Freddie no muy seguro de lo que hablaba. ¿El cielo? ¿El infierno? ¿La quinta dimensión? ¿A dónde se suponía que debía irse? Si ella no lo sabía, mucho menos él.

—_¿De qué hablas Fredtonto?_— Preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos, estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Freddie no respondió por al menos unos cinco minutos, para ser honestos ni él sabía de que hablaba. La rubia apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de manera amenazante, al no recibir respuesta por largo rato arrojó una maceta de arcilla roja que rozó peligrosamente la cara del castaño.

—_Oye, ¿por qué tan agresiva? Te comportas como si tuvieras trece años, pero mírate, luces de veinte años, o veintidós, que se supone es la edad en la que moriste._— Le dijo como si era algo obvio, algo obvio que Sam asumía, tenía veintidós años, al menos para ella era así ¿qué habría de raro en las palabras de él? La insistencia de que estaba muerta, esa absurda insistencia y la inexplicable rabia que sentía contra él, apenas lograba controlarla, lo detestaba y no podía recordar por qué. —_¡El hecho es que me tratas igual de mal que cuando ibamos a la escuela, se suponía que era una maldita etapa superada!_— Espetó el castaño de forma acusadora. Sam se descolocó, arrugó la frente.

—_Yo... No lo sé.._.— Musitó algo aturdida. —_No lo recuerdo, solo siento que te lo mereces._— Prosiguió mostrándose muy molesta de nuevo.

_¿Se lo merecía? ¿Realmente merecía la actitud enloquecida de Sam o lo que sea que fuera lo que estaba frente a sus ojos? ¿Qué le había hecho? _Se preguntó dentro de sí el castaño. Soltó un suspiro, se sentía frustrado, confuso, molesto. No sabía como hacerle entender a Sam que había fallecido, que debía seguir la maldita luz de la que se hablaba en las leyendas urbanas. _¿Qué la ataba al plano terrenal? ¿Cómo podría ayudarla? _Ofendía a Newton y a Einstein al solo considerar las absurdas posibilidades, pero era un hecho, no lo imaginaba, Sam estaba allí, era real; La misma Alexis era testigo de eso, no podía verla, pero pudo ver todo lo que Sam había causado. Resopló, su cabeza dolía, se dirigió a su dormitorio abandonando la inútil idea de hacerla entrar en razón. Se quitó los zapatos y el saco, desabotonó su camisa y su pantalón despojandose de ellos y se lanzó sobre la cama viendo el techo.

_'El noticiero matutino de Los Ángeles transmitirá mañana su toma de posesión oficial en vivo, vendré por usted mañana, de verdad perdone lo de hoy, yo le enseñaré todas las rutas posi...' _Recordó las palabras de Alexis antes de despedirse de ella. Eso era, debía demostrárselo con hechos, noticias. Alcanzó su laptop desde la mesita de noche, la colocó sobre sus piernas. Se levantó un poco y sacó una caja de cigarros de su bolsillo izquierdo, la ansiedad y el miedo a lo desconocido comenzaban a hacer estragos en él. Encendió un cigarrillo y le dió una fumada, aspiró hondamente el humo y comenzó su tarea. Colocó el nombre de Sam en la barra del buscador dió a la tecla 'enter'.

—_Fumar da cáncer._— Masculló Sam con el ceño fruncido apareciendo frente a él. Freddie se sobresaltó, su laptop resbaló, pero por fortuna la atajó en el aire.

—_¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?, por poco me matas del susto._— Le exigió el castaño reacomodándose en la cama.

—_Tus dientes acabaran amarillos, y tus dedos también y tus pulmones van a estar tan negros como mi encantador humor._— Prosiguió la rubia ignorando lo que en un primer momento Freddie le había dicho.

—_Yo, lo hago desde que.._.—Vaciló el castaño al responderle, suspiró. —_Sam desde que te fuiste._— Completó en un suspiro. El semblante de Sam denotaba confusión. —_Sé que está mal, pero me tranquiliza cuando estoy ansioso o preocupado, o estresado..._

—_¡Por Dios Freddie no me he ido a ningún lado!_— Bramó Sam colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

—_Solo no lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?_— Inquirió el castaño. Luego soltó un bufido, sería más difícil de lo que un principio había creído.

—_¿Qué no recuerdo?_

—_Sam, tú moriste hace dos años, ibas manejando por no sé donde y un autómovil te arrolló._— Vaciló ante lo costoso que le resultaba decir aquellas palabras. —_No sobreviviste._— Suspiró. Sam rió burlonamente.

—_Aparte de cigarrillos, ¿qué fumas? ¿Marihuana? ¡Es lo más rídiculo que has podido decirme!_—Espetó la rubia mandándole una mirada furiosa. El castaño suspiró frustrado y bajó la mirada a la pantalla de su laptop.

—_Sam, mira esto._— Le dijo suavemente palmeando un lugar a su lado indicándole que tomara asiento. Ella recelosa accedió, frunció el ceño dirigiendo la mirada a la pantalla, en la que podía leerse:

_**Muerte En La Autopista**_

_Una motociclista que en vida respondía al nombre de Samantha Puckett, falleció la madrugada de ayer miércoles 26 de Marzo en la Autopista Interestatal cuatrocientos cinco a la altura del kilómetro once, en un aparatoso accidente. Las causas del siniestro aún no están claras, se presume exceso de velocidad por parte de la mujer que resultó muerta, el chofer del vehículo contra el cual colisionó se encuentra ileso..._

Los ojos de Sam se entornaron en los de Freddie, lucía ahora seriamente aturdida. _—!Mira esto también Sam!_— le señaló el castaño deslizando su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil de la computadora portátil.

_**Exceso De Velocidad**_

_El aparatoso accidente que dejó un saldo de una persona muerta el pasado miércoles 26 en la I-405, fue causado por un exceso de velocidad por parte de la fallecida quien en vida respondía al nombre de Samantha Puckett de veintdós años de edad, quien el próximo mes de abril arribaría a su cumpleaños número veintitrés, según las experticias dadas a conocer por...  
_

Sam llevó una mano a su boca ahogando un grito. Freddie se sentía miserable, pero debía seguir, clickeo otro titular.

_**Se Apaga El Brillo De Una Estrella Adolescente **_

_Samantha puckett perdió la vida la madrugada de ayer en un aparatoso accidente. Muchos la conocían simplemente como 'Sam'. Saltó a la fama cuando comenzó a conducir un webshow de nombre iCarly (por el nombre de la co-conductora, quien era su mejor amiga y la letra 'i' en referencia a la Internet)...  
_

Una vez más el castaño clickeo otro enunciado.

_**La hoy famosa reportera de CNN, Carlotta Shay, habla del sensible fallecimiento de su mejor amiga, un año después.**_

_'Era mi carnívora mejor amiga, la extraño, desearía regresar el tiempo, y solo tenerla a mi lado abusando de mi comida en casa cuando eramos unas niñas' Expresó la morena de veintitrés años; sus ojos se humedecieron amenazando con llorar incluso antes de comenzar la entrevista..._

Freddie suspiró, Sam parecía sumergida en su mente, en su rostro solo se dibujaba una débil y rara media sonrisa. El castaño abrió otro link, la rubia seguía sin inmutarse.

_**¿Quién era Sam Puckett?**_

_Samantha Puckett Abril 1994-Marzo 2016. Fue una conocida animadora de un webshow con gran fama mundial llamado iCarly. Nació y se crió en Seattle, Washington; Murió a la edad de veintidós años en un accidente de tránsito. Tiene una hermana gemela. A la edad de trece años incursiona en el mundo de la animación junto a su mejor amiga Carlotta Shay, la hoy cotizada y polémica periodista..._

—_Es broma, ¿verdad?_— Preguntó la rubia arrugando la frente, saliendo así finalmente de su ensimismamiento.

—_No sabes cuantas veces deseé que fuera una maldita broma Sam, pero es la verdad, la cruda verdad._— Expresó Freddie en tono lastimoso reacomodándose y recargando la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama a la vez que llevaba de nuevo el cigarrillo a su boca aspirando hondamente el tóxico humo.

* * *

**La verdad... Algo tan precioso, como cruel.**

**¿Sigo? ¿Paro? Házmelo saber con un lindo review *-***

**PD: Perdón si el capítulo no es tan bueno, pero era necesario todo lo que pasa aquí. Pronto se vienen situaciones más emocionantes, o al menos espero les resulte así. :3**

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:  
**

**Guest:** ¡Hola quien quiera que seas! Espero estés muy bien :P ¡Gracias miles por leer mi historia! :D

**Paper Moon -YiiYii:** ¡Me emociona que te emocione! ¡Gracias miles por leer y por tu bonito review! ¡Espero verte por aquí de nuevo! :3

**Soganuke:** ¡Hola! ¡Me encanta leerte de nuevo por mi historia y me encantaría aún más seguirte viendo por estos lares!

-Probablemente Sam y Freddie se enamoren de nuevo, un amor más maduro y sobrenatural ¿tal vez? Solo yo lo sé, muajajaja.

-¡Acertaste! Sam no comprendía que estaba muerta, quedó —no literalmente— atrapada en el día en el que murió.

-¡Acertaste de nuevo Freddie le hizo entender que murió, veremos la reacción de Sam en el próximo capítulo!

Gracias, me encanta que te parezca increíble mi Fic. ¡Gracias también por las galletas! Hmmmmm.

**Ruki-0408:** ¡Me encanta que te encante! De nada, gracias miles a ti por leer. n.n Espero verte pronto por aquí también :3.

**eva-seddieporsimpre:** ¡Hola Eva! Me encanta leerte en mis historias, gracias por seguirlas! :D ¡Me divierte que te parezca divertida! Ciertamente pobre Alexis jajaja, espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí. ¡Saludos! :D


	5. Alexis, una caja de sorpresas

**Hellouu chicos/as, sé que me deben odiar porque he tardado en actualizar últimamente, y eso es porque comencé a trabajar de nuevo y la verdad se me hace un poco difícil ahora, soy enfermera y de quirófano, quedo muy agotada ¡lo siento! Trataré de actualizar con más frecuencia, esta y mi otra historia en curso que ya esta por finalizar: ****_Sol y Luna_****. :) **

**iCarly NO es mío. Cualquier elemento reconocible de la serie tampoco me pertenece, son producto de la imaginación de Dan Schneider y su equipo.**

**PD: Recuerden, no me odien. Amen al prójimo como a ustedes mismos. :)**

* * *

**Alexis, una caja de sorpresas.**

* * *

Los ánimos estaban caldeados y el aire de la habitación se percibía denso, pesado como plomo. El silencio reinaba. Sam parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos de nuevo, a veces se sonreía y a veces fruncía el ceño e incluso Freddie podía jurar que en algún momento, sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos, amenazando—por más irracional que parecía— con llorar. La ansiedad y la impaciencia lo carcomían. Bufó tan fuertemente que Sam reaccionó.

—¿Estoy muerta? — Le preguntó. No era lo que Freddie precisamente esperaba oír, pero asintió en señal de afirmación. —Genial— prosiguió la rubia. Miró las palmas de sus manos y luego sus dorsos. Se tocó la nariz. Se haló el cabello con fuerza. Sacó la lengua y deslizó una de sus manos por ella. Parecía que se inspeccionaba a sí misma, que se redescubría a sí misma.

Freddie la observaba incrédulo y descolocado.

—¿Qué? No, no hablas en serio— Rebatió el castaño cuyos ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

—Claro que sí, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana y no iré a la cárcel por eso. ¿Por qué no tendría que ser genial? ¡Es más que eso!

Sam sonrió abiertamente soltando un largo suspiro luego.

—¿Cómo te sien-tes?—Le preguntó Freddie. Su voz temblaba. No estaba muy seguro de si ella realmente podía sentir cosa alguna. Apagó el cigarrillo casi consumido por completo chocándolo contra el cenicero de su mesita de noche.

—Bien— respondió con simpleza colocando su cabello detrás de sus orejas y sin mirarle a los ojos fijando la vista en el piso de madera oscura. —¿Confundida tal vez?— Continuó. Se giró para encontrar la cara de Freddie con una sonrisa forzada.

—Extraño, ¿no?— Le dijo el castaño escrutando sus orbes verdeazulados, por más tiempo que pasara viendo la misma imagen de una Sam resucitada, o medio resucitada, no lograba creerlo del todo.

La rubia tensó los labios, Luego levantó las cejas.

—Si, algo. Dígamos que nada de lo que me ha pasado ha sido normal nunca. ¿Y Carly? ¿'Polémica' la niña Shay? ¿Es en serio?

Freddie se sorprendió un poco ante el cuestionamiento de Sam, pero era natural que le preguntara por ella, su mejor amiga.

—No es precisamente una niña—contestó. Hizo una pausa y luego carraspeó, tratando de encontrar una manera de describir la situación de Carly sin sonar como si estuviera hablando mal de ella. —Verás es polémica por...

El silencio reinó de nuevo, definitivamente nada de lo que dijera sonaría bien del todo.

—¿Por?— Preguntó Sam arrugando el entrecejo.

—Llevar una vida amorosa muy inestable— suspiró. —Ya sabes, es una figura del medio y ha salido con estrellas de cine y del deporte y...

Una mueca divertida se formó en el rostro de ella. Apenas lograba contener la risa al ver la actitud tan tonta que había adoptado Freddie.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?— Preguntó encogiendo los hombros. El castaño se descolocó. Sam soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada Sam?— Gritó Freddie tratando de elevar su voz por encima de su estridente risa. —¿Qué edad tienes?— continuó entre gritos tratando de apagar el ruido.

—Veintidós, casi veintitrés— respondió la rubia cuya risa comenzaba a apagarse.

Sam, debía tener veinticuatro años, casi veinticinco. No los veintidós, casi veintitres que afirmaba tener.

—¿Qué año es?— replicó el castaño. Sam cabeceó suspirando y ahora sonriendo. Recuperándose de su extraño ataque de risa.

—2016— respondió con simpleza.

Y una vez más Freddie comenzaba a labrar su hipótesis: corría el año 2018, Sam no era consciente del tiempo que había pasado. Tal vez no diferenciaba los días, para ella probablemente, todos los días, eran el mismo día.

—¿En qué mes estamos?— Inquirió el castaño.

—¿Marzo?— respondió la rubia comenzando a mostrarse impaciente por las preguntas de Freddie.

—¿Tu color favorito?

La rubia arqueó las cejas y sacó la lengua apoyándola en el labio superior como si estuviera pensándolo.

—Rosita bebé— dijo entre risas. Al notar que Freddie parecía hacer un cuestionamiento serio, resopló. —Marrón— masculló.

Freddie asintió. Cada respuesta le ayudaba a hacerse algunas ideas de lo que podría estar pasando.

—¿Qué te regalé en tu cumpleaños número 21?— preguntó, retomando así su cuestionario y haciendo impacientar a Sam, quien haló la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

—Esta cosa rídicula y fea— espetó mostrándose bastante molesta.

Freddie se sobresaltó. Su nariz aleteaba y se sentía indignado.

—¡La llevas puesta!— Alegó señalando la camiseta que se había esforzado al menos una semana en hacer, cuando debía arreglárselas con su apretada vida de novio de una exigente mujer, estudiante y empleado de una tienda de electrodomésticos. Si bien no era perfecta, ni prolija, la había hecho con mucho cariño. Sam resopló al ver a Freddie alterado.

—No tenía nada más que ponerme— respondió con simpleza. Freddie sacudió la cabeza y llevó sus manos a la nuca.

—Bien, ¿qué día es hoy?

Una mueca de incredulidad se formó en la cara de Sam.

—¿26 de marzo?— Respondió comenzando a creer que Freddie estaba tomándole el pelo.

El castaño se reacomodó en la cama y tensó los labios. Sam bufó.

—No, el día de la semana.

—¿Miércoles?— Respondió la rubia entre dientes. Adoptando una actitud amenazante, de la que Freddie no parecía percatarse.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—¿Pam Puckett?

El castaño se acercó aún más a Sam.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos antes de hoy?— Inquirió bajando al mínimo el tono de su voz, al punto que lo que decía parecía un susurro.

—¿Hace casi dos años?— replicó Sam entre dientes.

La verdad es que habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero eso ella tampoco parecía haberlo notado. Sam se levantó abruptamente fastidiada y dispuesta a acabar con lo que consideraba preguntas estúpidas y molestas.

Freddie la observó alejándose y a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Dónde y con quién fue tu primer beso?— Le gritó el castaño descolocándola.

—¡No me hagas vomitar!— Gritó en respuesta.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes vomitar? ¿Las cosas cómo tú pueden hacerlo?— Rebatió el castaño.

Freddie rió internamente. El semblante de la aturdida Sam, más que intimidante, le resultaba gracioso.

—¿Quieres que lo intente?— masculló la rubia girándose.

—¿Puedes o no?— Insistió Freddie.

Sam arqueó las cejas y chasqueó la lengua, para dar paso a su maliciosa sonrisa, señal de que a él no le iría muy bien.

—¡No!— Le gritó fuertemente a Freddie apareciendo misteriosamente frente a su cara.

El castaño se tambaleó al punto de que casi se cayó de la cama y por poco se orinó del susto que le había provocado Sam. Tragó saliva. La rubia resoplaba sobre su enrojecido rostro.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche?— Le preguntó tratando de parecer casual.

—Beber como una endemoniada loca— susurró, por lo que el castaño no pudo entenderla.

Freddie frunció el entrecejo, probablemente Sam hablaba del día anterior a su muerte.

—¿Qué?— Inquirió tratando de no mostrarse ansioso, ni perturbado.

—Beber alcohol hasta olvidar mi nombre— respondió Sam sentándose de nuevo frente a él y mandándole miradas furiosas. De repente, no sabía qué lo provocaba, pero ella por momentos, justo como ese, realmente lo detestaba, lo odiaba terriblemente.

Freddie suspiró. Posiblemente ese exceso de alcohol la habría lanzado a las garras de la muerte. Su corazón dolía de nuevo, no quería demostrárselo, pero verla en esa situación tan lamentable le afectaba en gran medida.

—¿Cómo llegaste a casa?— Le preguntó adoptando ahora una actitud natural, como si tomara un café con una vieja amiga que luego de haber emprendido un largo viaje estaba de vuelta, trataba de verlo así, lo menos irracional posible.

Sam frunció el ceño y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos para dar paso a un simple: "No lo sé."

El castaño no sabía como sentirse, para variar. La hipótesis disparatada que más cobraba fuerza para él, era que Sam efectivamente había bebido hasta olvidar su propio nombre, por lo que no fue consciente de nada a su alrededor, ni de que había excedido el límite de velocidad, ni se percató del auto que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Terminó arrollada y sufrió una terrible y dolorosa muerte. Su espíritu errante al abandonar su cuerpo no se percató de lo que había sucedido. Recogió sus pasos y llegó a su lugar más preciado. Ya no poseía la percepción del tiempo eternamente cambiante. No podía diferenciar el día de la noche, ni los meses de los años. Todo recuerdo del trágico accidente parecía haber sido borrado de su memoria. Pero Sam lo recordaba, lo recordaba a él y a Carly, y al parecer todo lo que había acontecido antes de su muerte, aún así asegurarse nunca estaba de más. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire mirando nostálgicamente a Sam.

—¿Dónde nos dimos nuestro último be...

—Termina de decirlo y te juro que te...— Le interrumpió la rubia mostrándose incómoda ante la pregunta, sin duda lo recordaba. El ascensor del Buswhell Plaza, la noche en la que terminaron su romance adolescente.

Freddie lo percibió, su molestia era signo claro de que lo recordaba. De que por mas disparatado que sonara ella sin duda era Sam, Sam Puckett. Lo que estaba frente a él, era el espíritu de su amiga, atrapado en las cuatro paredes en las que él vivía.

—Bien, ya no diré nada más— le dijo tragando grueso, conmovido ante su descubrimiento. —Eres tú... Sam— murmuró para sí. No dejaba de sentirse contrariado, aún en vida ella era peligrosamente despreocupada, pero después de muerta esa cualidad, si así se le podía llamar, se había exacerbado, al punto de que ese suceso sumamente irracional y fuera de lo común no lo había notado como tal. —Hace dos años desde que sucedieron todas esas cosas, ¿cómo es que no lo habías notado?— Le preguntó curioso.

Sam lo miró queda y perpleja.

—No lo sé, solo no lo recuerdo— respondió.

—Aparte de mí, ¿con quién más recuerdas haber hablado últimamente ?— Se apresuró a decir Freddie considerando que ella había bajado un tanto la guardia.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo y frotó su mentón. Parecía tratar de recordar.

—Con Melanie, pero no recuerdo qué— dijo con simpleza.

—¿Y siempre estuviste aquí?— Inquirió el castaño algo aturdido. _Si tan solo hubiera venido antes_, pensó. Pero todo había sido fruto de la casualidad. No sabía mucho de Sam, por no decir nada. Habían prácticamente perdido el contacto. Se había alejado mucho de ella, al punto de que la última vez que habían hablado ocurrió cuatro meses antes de su muerte, fue algo tan rápido que duró algo menos que un minuto y se vió forzado a colgarle porque su ex-esposa se lo exigió. Todavía recordaba la alegría en la voz de Sam anunciándole que debía decirle algo muy importante, que desafortunadamente no le dejó decir.

Sam lo miró con una mueca de incomprensión en la cara. —Quiero decir, aquí todo este tiempo— se corrigió.

La rubia lo miró con recelo.

—Si, ¿dónde más habría de estar?

—No lo sé. ¿Y puedes salir? ¿Ya sabes ir a dónde quieras?

—Con solo desearlo—respondió la rubia con aire de autosuficiencia. Los ojos de Freddie se abrieron como platos. La miraba incrédulo, totalmente incrédulo, por el hecho de que ni siquiera así Sam hubiera notado que algo mal andaba con ella.

—¿Y no notaste nada de raro en eso? ¿En serio Sam? ¡Eres increíblemente despreocupada y descuidada!

Sam entrecerroó los ojos y le mandó una mirada furiosa y amenzazante.

—¡No, la única cosa rara, extraña y además deforme, eres tú en mi maldito apartamento sentado en mi maldita cama!— Espetó furiosa. El eco de su voz resonaba tan potentemente en las paredes, que la piel de Freddie se erizó. Sam resopló y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Apartó la camisa desabotonada del castaño dejando al descubierto su abdomen y lo miró con el particular brillo de malicia centelleando en sus ojos. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos haciendo círculos sobre el estómago de Freddie, quien sintió como si un cubo de hielo resbalara por su piel.

—¡Sam deja de hacer eso!— Le exigió, pero Sam no le prestó atención. Freddie se sentía incómodo ante la extraña sensación. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, ni que decir, ni como detener a Sam, se echó hacia atrás intentando apartarse, pero la rubia introdujo sus brazos dentro de las entrañas del castaño, removiéndolas y provocando un tremendo escalofrío en él, quien comenzaba a sentirse mareado. La surrealista sensación de las manos de Sam jugando con sus tripas, era además de perturbador, desesperante.

Sam alzó la vista y se deleitó con la palidecida cara de un Freddie horrorizado por completo.

—No, es divertido— replicó ella entre risas. La voz del castaño comenzaba a apagarse. Gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por su frente. Sam seguía absorta en su repugnante actividad.

—Sam, esto que estás haciendo es en extremo asqueroso, y no me siento bien, nada bien— dijo el castaño recargando la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama.

La rubia comenzó a notar como Freddie cerraba los ojos y se tambaleaba débilmente así que ciertamente contra su voluntad se detuvo.

—¡Llorón!— Le gritó sacando abrubtamente los brazos de dentro del cuerpo de Freddie. Un súbito escalofrío recorrió de nuevo al castaño, quien suspiró aliviado. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, y cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas.

Sam bufó impaciente y se reincorporó mirándole de reojo, disponiéndose a marcharse. Freddie levantó la mirada y se percató a tiempo, antes de que ella se fuera.

—Mi asistente, la chica rubia y torpe a la que hiciste caer esta mañana estuvo aquí antes, ¿por qué no le hiciste nada?— Inquirió suspicazmente. Alexis había estado allí mucho tiempo, habría sido ella quien había acondicionado el apartamento para que él viviera allí cómodamente y había sido ella también la que había conseguido el arrendamiento del mismo. Haciendo un recuento, solo se limitó a firmar el contrato, ni siquiera estaba seguro, de si en algún momento había leído en elguna parte el nombre, de a quien le pagaba por el. Le resultaba sin duda curioso, que Alexis, no hubiera sido espantada, ni hubiera resultado afectada por aquél enfurecido espectro.

Sam se giró y tensó los labios fulminándole con la mirada.

—¡Cuida tus palabras Fredward Benson!— Le exigió. —La torpe chica es mi hermana. Siempre le dije en broma que cuando yo muriera, ella heredaría este lugar. Es algo más agradable que Melanie, pero no dejaba de ser molesta día y noche, noche y día. Es realmente quisquillosa, pero al menos era un poco más útil, me ayudaba con las compras, y con la limpieza, por eso no...— Calló sintiéndose abrumada por la realidad, estaba muerta, y en efecto, no había sido solo una broma, Alexis y Melanie serían sus únicas herederas. —...me pareció extraño— continuó entre dientes.

Freddie se sobresaltó y se reincorporó bruscamente, por lo que por poco cae al suelo desplomado. Se tambaleó y se colocó frente a Sam quien lo miraba expectante.

—Alexis no es tu hermana, ¡tú solo tienes una hermana!— le dijo acusatoriamente. Se encontraba seriamente aturdido ante el descubrimiento. Alexis era la piedra angular. Había parado allí por la absurda casualidad de que ella, su asistente, contratada por su mismísima y maniática jefa, había resultado ser la hermana de nada más y nada menos que Sam Puckett.

Sam chasqueó la lengua y rió socarronamente luego.

—Si, eso pensaba yo. Pero si tienes dudas, puedes preguntárselo a Pam, la olvidó en el carrito de supermercado cuando tenía un año, quisiera pensar que no fue intencional, pero lo dudo.— le dijo encogiéndo los hombros.

Freddie arrugó el entrecejo. Alexis había resultado ser una caja de sorpresas para él. Arqueó las cejas comprendiendo finalmente la situación, ella, luego de la muerte de Sam, era la titular de ese apartamento.

—Alexis es algo... si, obsesiva, pero me cae muy bien— le dijo a modo de cumplido a una Sam quien lo miró con una mueca de perpelejidad desvaneciéndose al instante, frente a los ojos de Freddie.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado en Los Ángeles. Freddie se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón de la sala, luego de una pesada noche limpiando el apartamento y organizando sus pertenencias. Dos enormes bolsas de basura, con muchas cosas rotas en el interior—hechas añicos por Sam— reposaban en medio de la cocina. Finalmente el caótico apartamento, ahora se encontraba perfectamente limpio y arreglado, después de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, para fortuna de él, Sam no regresó en toda la noche.

Un repetitivo e inusualmente insistente toque en la puerta principal, le hizo despertar. Miró el reloj de pulsera, percatándose de que eran las seis de la mañana. Se quejó ante el ruido y se levantó pesadamente con toda la espalda doliéndole. Al abrir la puerta la silueta de una Alexis pulcramente vestida y arreglada apareció, mirando a su desaliñado jefe con incredulidad. Freddie parecía haber tenido una noche de perros, sus ojeras eran tales, que un oso panda se moriría de envidia. El castaño la invitó a pasar con un ademán e inmediatamente se dirigió a tomar un baño.

Alexis tomó asiento sobre el sillón. Y desplegó su maletín para sacar su agenda y terminar de hacer anotaciones.

Freddie tomó una ducha rápida, y se vistió con igual velocidad, muriendo por encontrar pistas y detalles, que finalmente le llevarían a la verdad, y la chica torpe, y hasta cierto punto rara que se encontraba sentada en su sala, contenía muchas respuestas, a sus muchas dudas. Una ola de calor le invadió, sintió como su pulso súbitamente se aceleró. Atravesó el pasillo terminando en el camino de ajustar su corbata. Aspiró una gran bocandada de aire y sin darle muchas vueltas a el asunto, se acercó por detrás de Alexis y le dijo:

—¿Crees en fantasmas?

La rubia se sobresaltó y se giró temblando, considerando que él le estaba jugando una broma. Freddie se sentó a su lado y la miró expectante. Alexis entonces comprendió, que le hablaba en serio.

—No lo sé señor...— sacudió la cabeza—quise decir Freddie— se corrigió recordando la exigencia de su jefe. —Pensará que estoy loca, pero a veces siento que alguien me mira. Usted me entiende alguien invisible.— Continuó bajando el tono de su voz al mínimo, casi susurrando, como si alguien pudiera escucharle.

Freddie sonrió ladeadamente, y vaya que la entendía, la entendía muy bien.

—¿Quién vivía aquí?— Preguntó rápidamente. El semblante de Alexis se nubló con una expresión apesadumbrada. El castaño la comprendió, sabiendo lo que estaba por decir.

—Una de mis hermanas menores— respondió con voz temblorosa mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios. Freddie colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Alexis, intentando reconfortarla.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?— Le preguntó suavemente, tratando de confirmar que en efecto, ella se refería a Sam.

Los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron y su manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso— dijo con voz quebrada.

—Vamos Alexis, necesito saberlo— le animó el castaño.

Alexis entornó los ojos en dirección a los de Freddie, era confuso, no comprendía por qué él quería saberlo, sin embargo finalmente respondió:

—Ella... murió.

El corazón de Freddie comenzó a galopar salvajemente. Sam no mentía, Alexis era su hermana, y gracias a ella él sabría todas las cosas que le atormentaban. Respiraba agitadamente abrumado por la confirmación del descubrimiento de la noche anterior. Se levantó abruptamente para luego arrodillarse frente a la rubia tomando sus trémulas manos entre las suyas.

—¿Era Samantha? ¿Samantha Puckett?— Le preguntó suplicando dentro de sí que la respuesta final fuera la que ansiaba.

Alexis arrugó el entrecejó y alzó la barbilla adoptando un aire solemne.

—¡Sam! ¡Es Sam!— Le gritó. —¡Ella realmente odiaba que la llamaran Samantha!

La silueta de Sam apareció sonriente por detrás de ella, deslizando sus manos por su cabello rubio cobrizo. Alexis se sobresaltó ante la sensación y se levantó bruscamente, haciendo caer a Freddie de nalgas. Examinaba el lugar donde su hermana muerta se encontraba, tanteando el aire como si así pudiera hallar algo.

Freddie negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se levantó del suelo y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Alexis haciéndola voltear.

—Tranquila, ella no está aquí— le dijo. Sam bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, Alexis lo miraba confusa. —Quiero decir en este mundo— la rubia bajita seguía sin comprender de que hablaba. —Está en... ¿En un lugar mejor?— Prosiguió no muy seguro de si se notaba la manera tan mala en la que mentia.

Alexis se descolocó. Sin entender cómo era posible que él, su jefe supiera quien era Sam, su hermana.

—Espere, ¿cómo sabe su nombre?— Le preguntó más confundida que al principio. Freddie suspiró y luego sonrió débilmente.

—Sam, fue mi mejor amiga, hicimos juntos iCarly, fuimos a la misma escuela, sa... salimos un tiempo también— le respondió con suavidad.

Sam arrugó el entrecejo observando expectante por detrás de ellos. Alexis tensó los labios como si estuviera recordando.

—¿Eres el estúpido nerd menos útil que un cubo de basura?— Le preguntó sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto el fuego.

Sam comenzó a reír escandalosamente. El castaño apretó los labios y asintió fulminando con la mirada a la rubia detrás de ellos.

—Lo soy— dijo entre dientes.

Los ojos de Alexis se abrieron como platos.

—¿Eres la sanguijuela chupasangre asquerosa que no merece vivir?

Freddie alzó la vista observando a Sam desternillandose de la risa.

—Creo que sí— masculló.

Los ojos de Alexis se abrieron aún más. Sonrió y luego carraspeó.

—¿La rata putrefacta con gusanos en el cu...

—Alexis creo que no es necesario que sigas recordandome quien soy— le interrumpió Freddie.

—Lo siento, así lo llamaba Sam— se excusó con simpleza encogiendo los hombros,

El castaño negó con la cabeza y reprendió con la mirada a Sam quien comenzaba a calmarse de su ataque de risa.

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**bulmar:** ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Me encanta que te encante! n.n

**Paper Moon -YiiYii:** ¡Gracias por tu lindo review! ¡Amo los reviews! xD

**Ruki-0408:** Lamento hacerte esperar, :/ ¡Gracias por tu valioso review, mr hace muy muy muy muy muyyyyyy feliz! E igualmente espero leerte pronto por acá.

**eva-seddieporsimpre:** ¡Hola otra vez! n.n

Sam, ya saben, es Sam, la reina de la despreocupación. xD

Le gusta su compañía, y a la vez no. Le gusta la idea de volverla a ver, le reconforta, pero es tan confuso que por momentos lo pone muy mal.

¡Acertaste! Tiene asuntos sin resolver, y si supieran cuales, son algo fuertes...

¡Ahora es que viene lo bueno, ¡no lo duden! xD

¡Chau Eva, también espero leerte pronto! n.n

**SeddieHeartLand:** ¡Me encanta que te encante! n.n

¡saludos igualmente!

¡Gracias por el jamón hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

¡Espero leerte pronto por acá, gracias por tu lindo review.

**Soganuke:** ¡Gracias por tu igualmente hermoso review! ¡Me hace muyyyy, pero muy feliz! ¡Saludos!


End file.
